McKenzie
by Daisyfan5534
Summary: With Slider's help, Kim goes to therapy to cure her nightmare problem. After she does, Kim notices that the cybersquad has been acting different: Matt's in pain, Jackie's self-conscious, and Inez is afraid of Kim. And to make matters worse, Kim's being watched and she's on edge. But friends are more important, so she does the last thing she would ever do. Book #3 of the Hidden saga
1. Two days ago

**A/N: Hi guys, don't yell at me or think: **_**'What took you so long?'**_** Well don't blame me. Blame finals. **** So be happy I have something out. Other then that this story will be awesome! P.S.: this story takes place in the summer of 2012. Just so you aren't confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, yeah, yeah you know that. I own Kim and that's a fact. Lol that rhymed… and I'm back.**

McKenzie

Daisyfain5534

Chapter 1

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Digit said pacing the Control Central floor.

"They said that they would get here as soon as they can." Motherboard said trying to calm Digit down.

"I know she's mad, but I didn't think she'd be this mad!" Digit said.

"Calm Down, Digit." Motherboard soothed. "They'll be here soon."

A portal opened and three kids popped out.

"Hey, Dige. What's up?" Matt said.

"You said it was important." Jackie said

"Yeah, I need you kids to check on Kim." Digit told them.

The three stood there in a confused silence.

"O-k… So why do you need us to check on her?" Inez asked.

"Well, it happened two days ago."

* * *

Two days ago….

Kim walked into the lobby, her arms folded across her chest. Her appointment was over. She spotted Slider who was sitting in one of the chairs. He looked up and saw her, and she looked pretty mad.

Kim's eyes darkened with betrayal as she walked out of the building.

"Kim." Slider said as he got up to follow her.

He walked out of the building and ran after her. "Kim." he said again. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Kim."

"What!" she said as she turned around to look at him.

"Ok, look, I know you're mad, but-"

"But what? That I'll thank you for this?"

"Well… I was hoping."

"Well, you better rethink that."

"Kim-"

"I can't believe you! You kidnap me and send me to therapy!"

"I didn't kidnap you. I just… borrowed you with out you knowing."

"Yeah, that's kidnapping."

"Do you have to use the word kidnap? I feel guilty enough already."

"Well, you should!"

"I don't know what you're so mad about, I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need help!"

"Yes, you do."

"Prove it!"

"You've got bags under your eyes."

"No I don't!"

"Kim, they're darker then your eyes right now. Your nightmares are starting to be a problem."

"Oh, yeah? What makes it a problem?"

"The fact that you keep having the same dream, and everytime you wake up, you can't remember what it was."

"And that makes it a problem?"

"Yes it does. Kim we're all worried about you."

"Well stop, I can take care of myself!"

"You almost got killed little more than a week ago."

"So what?"

"Kim, last time I checked I _saved_ you, then _carried_ you when you couldn't stand on your own two feet. If I didn't Hacker would of killed you.

"You're a jerk!" Kim snorted as she started to walk away.

"I don't think a jerk would take you home, because I'm your ride." Slider pointed out.

Kim stopped in her tracks, her hands clenched into fists. Since she was all out of comebacks, she didn't have anything left to say.

"Do you wanna ride or not?" Slider said.

"You're my only ride, what do you think?" Kim said as she looked over her shoulder.

Kim was mad, but Slider took it as a yes. He caught up to her and the two walked along side each other, no word between them. It was awkward; well, awkward for Slider, usually when they go to R-Fair City, they leave with his arm around Kim laughing about some random subject. And now she's pissed.

They got to the cybercoop and Slider opened Kim's door. It was the best thing he could do for her, in hope that she'll calm down, Kim shot him an evil glare as she got in. Slider closed the door. "And she's still pissed." he muttered as he walked over to his side and got in. Slider started the coop and took off.

A strong silence filled the cybercoop, again making it more awkward between them. It was about 5 minutes until Control Central when Slider couldn't take it anymore; he had to say something to Kim.

"Kim, I-"

"Save it!" Kim said. "Just be lucky I didn't kill you!"

'_And she's still pissed.'_ he thought. _'This is hell.'_

The two arrived at Control Central, Kim had no hesitation on getting out. She slammed the door so hard, Slider could have sworn it would have fallen off. Slider hated when Kim's mad at him. Usually he can make a joke out of Kim's anger, but he knew better than to mess with Kim's life, yet he did it anyway.

He got out of his coop. "Kim, wait." he said as he caught up to her.

"I'm still mad at you!" she said as she stopped in her tracks.

"I know, just hear me out." he said.

Kim turned around, her eyes still in that dark trance. Slider could tell that she was sarcastically thinking: _'This should be good.'_

He took a deep breath and started. "Kim do you remember that promise we made and don't lie to me, I know for a fact that you never make promises?"

"You know me so well." Kim said sarcastically.

"We promised that 'no matter what happens, we will always be best friends.' And since I know you; I know that you wouldn't break a promise.

Kim was silent, letting the words sink in.

"Kim, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt, and I'm afraid that if you keep having nightmares, you're gonna hurt yourself, or lose your mind." he said.

Kim's eyes lightened.

"You know with me being a guy, and you being a girl, I get the urge to keep you safe all the time. But with you being you, it's like you don't need me to keep you safe, but instead, it's you keeping me safe."

Kim's eyes lightened a bit more and seemed almost apologetic.

"Slider, you do keep me safe. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be losing my mind by now or at the worst… dead.

"Kim, I don't expect you to go to a therapist, I just want you to decide what you think is best and-"

Digit walked into the room. "Hey, Kim, Slider. How was therapy?"

"And guys will always be guys." Kim said finishing Slider's sentence, referring to her birthday when Digit went behind her back and asked Slider to get the kids to see her. Her eyes went back to their original dark trance.

"Kim, I-"

"You know, that's a load of crap, Slider!" she said storming off, not believing a word he said.

"So close." Slider said once Kim left.

"I'm guessing I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Digit said.

They heard a loud slam that made them both jump.

"Ok." Digit said. "Either Kim's mad and she just slammed her door or…"

"She's pissed." Slider finished.

* * *

Present….

"Okay… so why do you need us to check on Kim?" Matt asked.

"Well, Kim's mad at Slider, and she's mad at me, but not at you three."

The cybersquad looked at each other.

"You kids want to help Kim too, right?" Digit asked.

"Well, yes, but if we try to help her she might get mad at us." Jackie pointed out

"Come on, earthlies, you've seen her have nightmares." Digit said. "Please, we're desperate."

"Okay, we'll go check on her." Inez said.

The three walked out of the control room and through the halls of Control Central. Once they got to Kim's room they were a little scared to go in.

"Okay, so who wants to go in first?" Inez asked.

No one said anything.

"Come on, guys, it's just Kim." Matt said.

"Yeah, it's Kim. Remember what happened in the sewers. She could hurt us." Jackie said.

"Jackie has a point, Matt." Inez said.

"Although, Kim wouldn't hurt us. Would she?" Jackie counterpointed.

"So, do you wanna open the door?" Matt asked.

"No way, you do it." Jackie said.

"No way." Matt said. He looked over at Inez. "You do it."

"Why me?" Inez complained.

"You're the shortest." Matt teased.

"Well, you're the tallest,* not to mention the guy in our group." Inez snapped.

"I have an idea." Jackie said seeing a die on the floor. She picked it up. "Okay, look. This die has six sides, we each get two of them. Which ever number it lands on, opens the door."

"Sounds fair." Matt said. "Let's do it."

Jackie picked 2 and 4, Matt picked 1 and 3, and Inez picked 5 and 6. Jackie rolled the die and it landed on Kim's favorite number: 4

"How about we roll again." Jackie said not wanting to open the door.

"It rolled on your number Jacks, open the door." Matt said.

"Me and my big ideas." she muttered before opening the door.

The kids entered the room and found it was freezing cold.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Inez asked.

Jackie looked over at the wall seeing her thermostat with a bit of smoke coming out. "I think her thermostat is broken."

"I can't believe it." Matt said. "Kim is actually sleeping."

Kim was on her couch with her back towards the three, shivering in her sleep.

"Kim." Matt said walking over to her.

"Ummm… Matt I'm not sure that she's shaking because it's cold." Inez said trying to stop him, but Matt didn't listen.

"Kim." he said again while attempting to wake her up by shaking her.

Unfortunately, once in contact, Kim woke up and grabbed the pillow she was sleeping on and hit Matt with it as she screamed. He fell to the ground from the hit as the girls jumped.

Once Kim realized that she was now awake she saw the pillow in her hand and realized she just hit Matt.

"Oh my God. Matt, I am so sorry." she said.

"Dang, and I thought Digit was kidding when he said that you flung him against the wall." Matt said.

"Kim, were you asleep for two days?" Jackie asked moving closer to Kim knowing it was safe. Inez followed.

"I was asleep for two days?!" she said.

"Apparently." Matt said who was still on the ground.

"Need help, Matt?" Kim asked putting out her hand.

Matt grabbed it and Kim stood up as she pulled him up.

"Why is it so cold in here." Kim asked.

"Your thermostat broke." Jackie said.

"Are you kidding me?" Kim said. "Damn." she muttered as she sat back down on the couch, her face buried into her hands.

"Is Slider right? Kim said lifting her head. "Do I need help? I assume Digit told you guys what happened, since you three are checking up on me."

"Well…" the three chorused.

"So that's a yes, huh?" Kim said.

Silenced filled the room.

"Are you thinking on going to a therapist?" Matt asked.

"No, therapy is for people who've lost their minds." Kim said.

"No offence, Kim, but I think you've already have." Inez said.

"I guess the nightmares _are_ becoming a problem." Kim said.

Kim could of sworn Inez let out a sigh in relief, but she ignored it.

"Anyway, how about the four of us do something fun together, like go to R-Fair City."

"No Digit?" Matt asked.

"No Digit, no Slider, just the four of us." Kim said. "You kids in or not?"

"Are you still mad at them?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, but we're a team now, we should be spending time together." Kim said. "I'm not going to R-Fair City alone. You kids coming?"

"Count us in." Jackie said.

"Great. Let me just take a ba- shower before we go. I stink." Kim said.

'_Way to almost blow your cover, Kim.'_

"What about the thermostat?" Inez asked.

"Oh, yeah." Kim said as she got up.

She walked over to the wall the thermostat was on and ran her finger along the wall as if she was following a wire. Kim marked an invisible 'X' and pounded it with her fist a few times. Then she turned up the temperature in the room.

"Fixed."

* * *

2 hours later…..

Kim came out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag.

"You kids ready?" she asked.

"You bet." Matt replied.

"Alright, you squirts." Kim said grabbing the keys to the four-seater cybercoop, since her coop was under construction. "Come on."

The four left Kim's room looking forward to an exciting day.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, this is the first chapter of the third book of the Hidden saga. Yay! Trust me the story gets better, in fact the saga gets better. Will I tell you? In time, yes. Ha-ha. I have finals so wish me luck. ;)**

***- Episode 301 (EcoHaven CSE)**


	2. A day in R-Fair City

**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? For me, the ceiling. Ha. So anyway I just posted a new poll on my profile and please check it out because you will help me with my saga. That would be cool to say. 'Yeah, I helped Daisyfan pick the title for her story.' Again, ha. So lets get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim, not Cyberchase.**

McKenzie

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 2

* * *

The cybersquad was on their way to R-Fair City. Kim was driving, Jackie was in the passenger's seat, and Matt was sitting behind Kim in the backseat with Inez, who was behind Jackie. It was quiet. No one said a word. In fact, no one had spoken a word since they've left Kim's room.

'_Well… This is awkward.'_ Kim thought._ 'It's so quiet. Well, what did you expect? They hardly know you… Come on, Kim do something.'_

Kim eyed the radio and turned it on.

'_Well, it's something. Wait, what song is this? Oh yeah, 'Til the Casket Drops._'_ I love this song.'_

Kim started beating the steering wheel with her thumb.

'_Well, I am gonna be here until my casket drops. Wait…'_

Kim felt her hand move to the review mirror and casually adjust it. _'One day, is that too much to ask? I just want one day with my friends.' _she thought as she looked at the reflection. All Kim saw was the green-starry depth of Cyberspace. She shook her head.

'_Dear sixth sense, no one is following us, so don't bug me!'_

"Kim?"

She snapped back into reality.

"Are you okay?" Jackie said.

Kim pressed the gas pedal slightly more.

"Yeah… I'm fine." she replied.

"Is someone following us?" Matt asked.

"Nope." Kim said trying to make them feel better. Although she didn't think it worked. "Come on, you guys, you don't need to be worried. I'm serious: There's no one following." she said looking in the review mirror again. "You kids don't need to be scared of me either."

"What makes you think we're scared of you?" Matt asked.

"How long did it take you guys to come into my room?" Kim asked.

The three were silent. Kim was able to answer her own question.

"I get it." she said. "New member, you hardly know me, and you've seen me when I get defensive and hardcore." she supported. "Tell you what; you kids can ask any question about me, and I'll answer it."

"Um… Why don't you make promises?" Inez asked.

"Digit told you kids that?" Kim asked. "Well… You kids remember when I told you the story on how I got here, right?"

"Yeah." Inez replied.

"Well, Madi broke her promise on always being there for me and she broke it for Mary Beth, too. I guess after that I couldn't make another promise. Slider's an exception."

"Why is-" Jackie started, she glared over at Kim who looked like she was trying to remember something. "Kim, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just-" she said snapping out of her daze. "It's just that… I think there's more to it, but-" her eyes quickly retreated to a light blue, then went back to normal. Her mind, on top of that, was a complete blank. "Just forget it."

'_Yay, you made it more awkward. Well, we're almost there.' _

* * *

20 minutes later…..

The four kids were having a blast at R-Fair City. Matt suggested that they go on the new roller coaster, so that's where they're headed to. Kim handed the ticket man four tickets, but he gave her back one of them.

"Wait, why are you handing back one?" she asked him.

"Because, I only need three." he replied.

"Is there a discount today or something?" Kim asked.

"No, one of you is to short." he said to her.

'_I hate these types of guys.'_

"Matt, Jackie, you two go ahead. We'll catch up with you." she told them. She stayed with Inez.

"Okay?" they said before going into the ride.

"Sir, I assure you that she's tall enough." Kim said.

"I don't think so." he said.

"Okay, say that she is too short, can't you let this one slide?" Kim protested.

"Look." He said pulling out a sign with an arrow that shows how tall you need to be. "This sign says you have to be this tall to ride this ride."

Kim looked over the guy's shoulder as a distraction. "What about that kid? He looks like he's too short." she said.

"What kid?" he said turning around. Kim quickly moved the arrow down to Inez's height.

"Oh sorry, he's on a different ride." she lied.

"Alright." he said as he turned back around. "Now as I was saying-" he looked at Inez and at the sign. "Ticket please."

"Sir, I recommend next time you want to judge someone, don't do it on height." she said as she handed him the ticket before walking to the ride with Inez.

"Thanks, Kim." Inez said as she climbed into the seat behind Matt and Jackie.

"No problem, I hate people who judge others on height." Kim replied before she got in with her. "Besides, I wasn't gonna leave you _alone_ in R-Fair City. That would probably not be the best idea."

"What about R-Fair City?" Matt said as he turned his head to look behind him.

"I'll tell you guys later." Kim said before fastening herself into the seat.

* * *

When the ride was over, Jackie suggested that they play some games to get a break from all the rides.

"Kim, what was it you said about R-Fair City?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure if you kids want to know this." Kim said.

"You did say you'd answer any question." Matt asked.

"Any question about me, Matt." she corrected him. "But this technically _does_ concern me." she said. "Well, ever since I was about 10, I'd help Lucky with all the kidnapping crimes in R-Fair City. Even though this is site is full of fun and games, its most common crime is kidnapping. Parents leave their kids for only a few seconds, then they're gone." she said. "Trust me, you won't believe how many creeps are on this site."

"You're joking, right." Jackie said.

"I wish, but I had to stop." Kim said.

"Why?" Inez asked.

"This is the part I didn't want to tell you. I had to stop because if I helped at all, then we would have had to let the guy go. If the cybersquad is involved in any way, then the crime becomes legal." Kim said.

"You can't be serious, can you?" Jackie said.

"It's the law. The directors from each cybersite filed a complaint, saying that we took their jobs, so a law was created saying that we don't interfere with their crimes, unless they call us in." she explained.

"So if any of us gets kidnapped, and we catch the guy, we have to let him go?" Jackie said.

"Not exactly. If we went to the cops, and they helped us, then it we'd have to let him go. If they help us or we help them then its legal." Kim added.

"That's the dumbest law I ever heard of." Matt said.

"I know. I hate that law. Besides any beating from me would probably be worse." she said. "Fortunately, if we catch the guy with no help from the cops, then we can put him in jail."

"Wow." Inez said.

"Yep… So, changing the subject, what game do you kids wanna play first?" Kim said.

They continued walking past all the games waiting for something to catch their eye. After a while Kim felt as if she was being watched.

'_Great. Speak of the creeps and the creeps shall appear.' _she thought.

Kim just kept her eyes forward, pretending like nothing's wrong. She didn't want to get the kids worried.

"Mirror Maze?" Inez suggested.

"You know, that's a good idea." Kim said trying not to sound like she's worried. "Let's do it!"

The four made their way into the maze with Kim going first, with the all the mirrors she could see who was following them.

"Okay, there's always some trick to this." she said as she walked down one of the paths. "I think if we go slow, then we won't be fooled by the mirrors so much and… Guys?" she turned around and realized that the kids weren't behind her. "Damn it."

Kim felt her sqwak pad vibrate in her bag. She pulled it out, and answered it and saw Jackie's face appear on the screen.

"Kim, where are you?" she asked.

"I don't know; it's a maze. I thought you guys were behind me." Kim said.

The screen divided in half and Matt's face appeared.

"Kim, Jackie you guys okay?" he asked.

"We're fine. Is Inez with you?" Jackie said.

The screen divided into thirds and Inez's face appeared.

"I guess not." Kim said as she started walking.

"Please don't tell me we all got split up." Inez said.

"I think we did." Kim said. "But maybe if we stay on communication together, we can-OW!" Kim walked into a mirror and dropped her sqwak pad. Kim rubbed her forehead as she picked it up. She lost the communication; on top of that her sqwak was busted. She put her sqwak pad back in her bag and took off the rubber band and started stretching it as she continued to walk. Then the lights went out, and she froze.

"I really hope this doesn't turn into a horror film." Kim said before she started walking again.

* * *

10 minutes later….

Kim continued to walk as she stretched her rubber band. It was all she could do since she had no contact with the rest of the team. As she turned a corner, she felt he sixth sense go up her spine for a third time today. Putting her rubber band back on her wrist, she turned around. All she saw was her reflection. Kim walked up to that mirror and just stared at herself.

'_Look at yourself, you're a mess. Slider was right about the bags under your eyes. Although, they did lighten thanks to that two day nap. Wow, I still can't believe I was asleep for two days.' _she thought.

Kim turned back around and leaned against the mirror. Thinking about all the times she helped save the kidnapped kids with Lucky. All 243 of them. It made her smile. She desperately wished she didn't have to stop.

Kim shook her head, she could worry about that problem later. Right now she had to find the others and get out of this maze. Kim started walking again, her sixth sense was still bugging her. She kept herself relaxed, using the mirror in front of her, so she could see who was behind her. But she would always see herself. She rubbed her eyes, even after a two day nap she was tired. Kim was hardly able to open her eyes before she felt someone's arm wrap around her body, pinning her arms down, and a damp cloth over her mouth.

Thinking quickly, Kim shoved her heel into the guy's foot and elbowed him in the chest, causing him to loosen his grip on her and drop the cloth. She was able to turn around and shove her foot into the guy's stomach, sending him backwards into the mirror behind him, breaking it. Kim turned around to runaway, but she ran into a mirror. She quickly turned left. The cloth was only over her nose and mouth for about half a second, but she was a bit dizzy. Turning right, she pressed her hands against the two mirror walls to steady herself. Kim looked down the hall and watched it turn sideways. She tried to run down the hall, but it sort of turned into stumbling and she ended up running into another mirror. Kim stopped for a second, praying the chloroform would wear off soon. She heard footsteps not far from where she was. Kim tried to run right, but she ran into a mirror, so she turned around and ran… well, stumble. She'd run into a mirror every now and then, but she didn't care, she just kept stumbling through the maze, even though she was lost. The chloroform wore off after a couple more hits with the mirror, so Kim was more cautious with all the mirrors, although she run into a few of them.

When she thought she was far enough from the creep, she pressed her back up against the mirror, facing the direction she just came from and slid down it to take a seat on the metal floor. Breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath, Kim replayed the mugging in her head. It all happened so she wasn't able to get a good look at the guy. Her head started throbbing. Looking at the mirror that was a few feet in front of her; she saw forehead started to turn red.

'_Geez, how many times did I run into a mirror? 10- no… 11. 11 times.'_

Kim heard footsteps, she turned her head left to the source. She stood up and took her bag off and started swinging it around in a circle. It was her only weapon. She started walking down the hall getting closer and closer to the footsteps. Kim wasn't taking any chances. At the end of the hall, you could only go left or right, the sound was coming from the left side. Kim waited for her prey at the corner. When she thought the guy was close enough she jumped around the corner and swung.

She heard an "ow" and a thud. Kim was able to see her victim. It wasn't the creep who came after her, but it was Matt.

"Sorry, Matt." she apologized. "I didn't know it was you." It was the second time she hit him today. "Here, let me help you." she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Dang, Kim." he said as he accepted it. "The first time was an accident. So why did you hit me, again?" he asked as Kim helped him up.

"Uh… the mirrors." she said quickly. "The… reflections of myself are making me think I'm being watched. Plus the lights are out, so I'm a little bit paranoid. And I'm a bit tired." she supported.

'_I really hope he bought that.'_

"Yeah, what's up with that? The lights, I mean." Matt said.

"I honestly, don't know." Kim said. She couldn't believe he bought her lie. "Let's just find the girls and get out of here."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Matt said as he started to walk. Kim followed closely.

"Hey, I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Kim asked as she put her bag back on.

"It hurt more then the pillow, but not by that much." Matt responded.

"Again, I'm really sorry." Kim said.

"It's cool." he said. "Let's just get out of here before you punch a mirror."

"Very funny." Kim said sarcastically.

The two kept walking through the maze, with Matt walking into a mirror a couple times. Kim would look behind her every now and then when Matt wasn't noticing, just to check if anything was out of the ordinary. Although, Kim couldn't help but notice that Matt seemed to limp every now and then, but it was hardly noticeable.

"Hey Matt, are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Matt said. Kim was having trouble believing him.

"You positive?" she said.

"Positive." he replied.

Silence.

"Matt, is your sqwak pad working? Mine is busted." Kim asked.

"Yeah, it works." Matt replied.

"So, try to contact Jackie and Inez. Maybe we can find them." She said.

"Oh, yeah." He said pulling out.

Kim could have sworn she saw yellow down the hallway on her right.

"Matt, stay here. I'm gonna check something." Kim said as she slowly walked down the hall.

She made her way to the end of the hall. As she was about to turn a left corner, she ran into someone. It was Jackie.

"Boy, am I glad that I found you, Jackie." Kim said to her.

"No kidding. This place got creepy with all the lights out." Jackie said. "Uh, Kim… is it me, or are your eyes a different color?"

"My eyes… do that. They turn pale if I'm in pain, and dark when I'm mad. You know, the time we were all in the sewers, my eyes were probably darker than usual." Kim said.

"Now, I remember… So, why are you in pain?" Jackie asked.

'_My eyes are still light blue?' _Kim thought.

"I ran into a mirror a while ago and it still hurts." she lied. Although, her head was hurting not long ago.

Jackie sounded a bit glum.

"Hey Jackie, are you okay? You sound upset." Kim said.

"I'm fine." Jackie responded. Just like Matt, she hardly believed it.

"Okay… but if you need to talk, I'm right here."

"Hey, there you guys are." Matt said as he came down the hall.

"Yeah, I found Jackie." Kim said.

"I tried Inez, but I didn't get anything." Matt said.

"I tried a while ago, twice actually." Jackie said.

"Wait, was Inez not answering or did you guys not get a signal?" Kim asked. "Can I borrow that?" She said pointing at Matt's sqwak pad that was in his hand. He gave it to her and Kim went through the contacts.

"Why aren't you using your sqwak pad?" Jackie asked.

"I ran into a mirror when I was communicating with you guys earlier. I dropped it and it sorta broke." Kim explained.

Kim found Jackie's name in the contacts and tried to call her. It didn't work.

"Huh… That's weird." Kim said as she tried again.

"What's weird?" Matt asked.

"We have no signal. I tried calling Jackie's sqwak, and even though you are right next to me, there is nothing." Kim said.

"Okay, so we have no contact and hardly any light, other then the outside light that's coming in." Jackie said.

"Yep, pretty much." Kim said as he handed Matt back his sqwak and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Matt said.

"Well, we can't find Inez if we just stand here, so you guys coming?" Kim said.

Matt and Jackie followed closely behind Kim to prevent getting lost again.

"Wait, if we can't contact Inez, then why don't we just yell for her? Maybe she's close." Matt asked.

"Guys, right now, Inez is alone –" _'I hope.'_ "– and probably lost, not to mention that the lights are out, and with no communication with the rest of us; she might freak out if she hears her name echo in a place like this." Kim explained.

"Point taken." Matt said.

"Maybe she already made it out." Jackie suggested.

"Or maybe some creep took her." Matt said.

"Matt!" Kim said. "Don't give me a bad image!"

"Okay, sorry." Matt said.

Kim was on edge now. _'Calm down, Kim, just calm down. Whoever that creep was, seemed like he was only after you. But why me? I didn't do anything. Other than steal rare items from idiots. But they wouldn't find me, heck they don't even remember me.'_

Kim cut her thoughts. She heard something. Kim stopped walking, and so did Matt and Jackie.

"Kim… Are you okay?" Jackie asked.

"Shhh…" Kim responded. It was faint, but it sounded like footsteps. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Matt asked.

Kim started walking again.

"I think she's lost it." Matt said to Jackie.

Kim started to walk faster as she turned the corner and before she knew it she was running. Kim was tired of running away from the creep. She was gonna catch him. Kim avoided the mirrors as she ran through the halls. She slowed down and could hear the footsteps. They were close; in fact they were just down the hall and around the left corner. Kim walked slowly, to prevent from being heard. She waited at the corner for the footsteps to get close enough, then she'd jump out and catch the creep.

'_Okay, let's do it on 3. 1… 2…'_

She jumped around the corner. "Ha!"

"Yikes!" Kim found Inez.

'_And once again, I'm paranoid. I should start keeping track.' _Kim thought.

"Sorry, Inez." she said.

Inez calmed down. "Geez, Kim, you almost gave me a heart attack." she said.

"Again, sorry." Kim said.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Inez replied.

And again, Kim didn't believe it. For a second, it seemed like Inez was almost scared of Kim.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Kim, I'm fine." Inez reassured. "So, why did you hang up on us?"

"Huh?" Kim said.

"When we were all talking to each other, when we realized we were all lost." Inez added.

"Oh. Well, I ran into a mirror and I dropped my sqwak and it broke. I couldn't call you guys." Kim said. "Now, I've got a question. Were you able to contact the others a while ago?"

"Come to think of it… No, well, I tried, but I got no response. In fact, after your sqwak broke, it was a while before it seemed like the connection was cut. Right before we hung up on each other, actually. It just seemed like they hung up, but it was just so quick." Inez explained.

"Kim!" yelled a feminine voice down the hall. Jackie and Matt came running towards them.

"Kim, did you find Inez?" Matt asked once he and Jackie got to her.

"Matt, I'm right here." Inez said.

"Okay, now that all four of us are together, can we get out of here?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of this haunted house." Kim said before she started walking down the hall with the other three close behind.

After about five minutes of walking through the maze, the cybersquad was able to find their way out. A maintenance man was opening the breaker box that was on the wall of the building they just came out of.

"What's the problem?" Kim asked the guy.

"The lights, apparently blew a fuse." the guy explained.

"Can I take a look?" Kim said as she walked over.

The maintenance man stepped aside to let Kim look. She saw a few breakers. One of them is to the lights of the maze. The others are to near by lights. It looked like there was nothing wrong, so she opened the breaker panel to the wires.

"Do you have electrical tape?" Kim asked.

The maintenance man gave her the black tape and she tore a piece off. Kim put the edge of the tape on the panel and found a red wire and a green wire. She pealed the wire jacket off, and took the two ends of the wire, and twisted them together. The lights of the building turned on. She placed the new wire on the breaker it goes to and put the tape on it. Kim did some further looking into the wires and found a chip with in them. The chip was small about the size of a dime; she hid it in her fist. She wasn't certain, but Kim had a feeling that it didn't belong there. Kim closed the panel and tested the breaker. It worked.

"There you go." Kim said.

"Thank you." the man said.

Kim nodded before heading back to her team.

"Wow, Kim, I didn't know you were good with that kind of stuff." Matt said.

"Oh yeah, I'm good with machinery, computers, stuff like that. And I'm a bit shocked; you didn't know I was good with tech stuff, yet you caught me with my head stuck in Motherboard's control system." Kim said.

"Right." Matt said.

"When did you learn that stuff?" Jackie asked.

"Well, Dr. Marbles taught me when I was younger. I can't remember when, but he said I was 7. Coop and Slider also taught me a few things, but the rest I learned on my own." Kim said slipping the chip in her back pocket. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

* * *

30 minutes later…

The four kids climbed in to Kim's cybercoop, they were on their way back to Control Central. They all had fun, and Kim was glad; a good memory she had with the kids. Minus the mirror maze incident. She didn't want the kids to worry, so she kept it to herself. Kim was good at lying, but she only lied to protect others. Which was a good thing, if she told anyone about her secret little project she was working on, someone was going to get hurt.

Although she had a good day, she felt that Matt, Jackie, and Inez were all hiding something.

Kim would catch Matt limping every now and then, hardly noticeable to the naked eye, unless paid close attention to. At first Kim thought it was because she hit him to hard, but it seemed like there was more.

Jackie kept to herself most of the day. Not only that, she avoided anything that showed a reflection. She seemed upset about something, which was odd considering she was usually happy about everything.

And Inez hardly said anything. Other than answering questions with a yes or no, she didn't really talk much, just a couple sentences. Inez also kept her distance from Kim. Almost, as if she was scared of her.

Kim just kept to herself as she took off.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, this chapter is long. That should keep you entertained for a while. So I am sorry about the long update, I'm working really hard. Anyway, new poll on my profile so check it out. Please and thank you.**


	3. Stalked

**A/N: Hi, if you are reading this then you are alive. I have big news, if you haven't heard, Cybercase is going back on air for a 9th season. So for any future readers in this, My stories take place after the 8th season, because there was no 9th season yet. **

**So let's read before you get bored of this. BTW, the questions are answered in Kim's perspective not mine. **

**Disclaimer: I own Kim. I don't own Cyberchase **

McKenzie

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 3

* * *

Matt, Jackie and Inez were asking Kim simple, basic questions on their way back to Control Central. After all, Kim did say that they could ask any question.

"What's your favorite color?" Matt asked.

"Blue." Kim responded.

"What's your favorite song?" Jackie asked.

"_Just the Way I Am _by Skye Sweetnam." Kim replied.

"What's your favorite school subject?" Inez asked.

"Um… I'm homeschooled, but I'd have to say science." Kim said.

"What's your favorite movie?" Matt asked.

"_The Breakfast Club._"

"What are the things you're best at?" Jackie asked.

"Machinery, computers, and dancing."

"I didn't know you danced." Jackie said.

"Oh yeah, I've been doing it since I was… Weird, I can't remember." Kim said.

"Favorite book?" Inez asked.

"_Thirteen Reasons Why_." Kim started that book a couple days after Hacker kidnapped her and Slider. Kim is on the third chapter, having read the first three in that day. It was too good to put down.

"How about your favorite animal?" Matt asked.

"Can I use mythology?" Kim asked.

"Yes." the red-head responded.

"Then it would be a Phoenix," she said. "Honestly, how many questions do you kids have?"

"How many things don't we know about you?" Matt asked.

"Um…" Kim started counting on her fingers.

'_Let's see, what don't they know that I can tell them?'_

"You can't be serious, Kim." Jackie said when Kim got past ten.

"Well, they're a lot of things I can't tell you." Kim said as she put her hand away. "But I think that there is a few things that I can say."

"Like what?" Inez asked.

"I study escaping from bounds, I basically know everyone you guys know, I like help to people, this cybercoop used to be mine, I play with a rubber band to help me think, and- hello beautiful." Kim said with her eyes focused on something floating in Cyberspace a few cyberyards away.

"What are you looking at?" Jackie asked.

Kim flew closer to the object. "A power supply box with wires attached to it, and a very rare one I might add. I've been looking for one of these babies everywhere."

Kim pushed a button and a grabber came out of the coop and Kim used it to try and grab the box.

Just as she was about to grab it, a claw came out of nowhere and took it. As it retracted, Kim and the rest of the team saw that it was attached to the _Grim Wreaker_. Kim retraced her grabber and flew off in defeat with muttering, "Damn Hacker."

"Kim, you're not going to go after Hacker?" Matt said.

"Nope." she replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'll steal it later." Kim responded.

"So, what was it about you saying that this was your coop?" Jackie asked.

"Well, my cybercoop was finished about a month after you kids came into Cyberspace, until then this was my coop." Kim explained.

"How do we know this _was_ your coop?" Matt asked.

"I've been wanting you kids to ask that." Kim said as she smiled. She opened the horn of the steering wheel and pressed a button. The windshield turned black and the dashboard turned into a keyboard as the steering wheel folded into the dashboard, and her seat was pushed forward to the keyboard. The screen asked for the password. Kim typed it in. "I really should transfer this to my coop." she said as she started typing madly.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"I am hacking into my laptop that's in my room." Kim said as the screen said: 'Username' and 'Password.'

"Are you on your laptop right now?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Kim responded.

"What's your username and password?" he asked.

"I'm not going to tell you." Kim said.

"What if it's an emergency?" Matt added.

"Fine. My username is: I won't say. And my password is: Don't even bother." Kim said as she started to type.

USERNAME: iwontsay

PASSWORD: dontevenbother

Kim smiled as she hit enter. She typed madly again and opened a new folder: Cybercoop. Typing some more, Kim was able to download all her cybercoop computer data to her laptop.

Kim hit enter and everything turned back to normal.

"Proof enough for you?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Matt said.

"Well, good. I like to surprise people." Kim said.

The team finally arrived at Control Central. They all walked into the control room where Motherboard greeted them.

"Welcome back, cybersquad." she said.

"Hey, Mother-B." Jackie said.

"How was R-Fair City?" Motherboard asked.

"Awesome like always." Matt replied.

"Yep, so do you kids wanna go home, or do you wanna stay here and hang out?" Kim asked.

"Home please." Jackie said.

"Okay." Kim said as she started typing on the control panel. "One portal coming up."

"You know, Kim, you could come hang out with us on Earth." Matt said.

"I'm not going back. And you already know that." Kim said as the portal appeared.

The kids started walking toward it, but Kim stopped them. "Hey, if you guys need anyone to talk to, you can always come to me."

The three nodded before hopping in the portal. Kim watched as it closed, than she started walking out of the room. The sliding doors opened only for her to unexpectedly walk into Digit who flew right into her forehead.

"Ow!" she said as she rubbed it. It started to hurt again.

"Sorry, Kim." Digit said.

"It's fine, Dige." Kim said before walking off.

Digit was a bit shocked from her response. He thought Kim would still be mad at him, yet she was calm.

Kim got to her room and walked straight to her kitchen. She opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack and a bottle of water out of the fridge. She then walked over to her computer station and sat down in her chair. Kim put the ice pack on her head trying to soothe it, until she felt the frost melt from it.

"Oh, great." she said as she watched her legs turn into an orange tail.

Kim put the icepack down and opened the water bottle. Taking a sip of it, she put the icepack back on her head. Kim noticed a small white card on her landline; she picked it up knowing what it was. Kim grabbed the phone and used her cheek and shoulder to hold the phone the used her free hand to dial the number. After a few rings she got a hold of someone.

"Yes, Dr. Carrie. Hi, it's me Kim, I was wondering if you were open tomorrow." – "Yes." – "Okay." – "Got it, thank you."

* * *

The next day… In R-Fair City…

All right, Kim. I'm just going to ask you some questions." Dr. Carrie said.

"Didn't we do that last time I came in here?" Kim asked.

"Yes, but this time we are going to go more in depth since you are willing this time." Dr. Carrie said.

Kim nodded.

"Okay, so why are you here?" Dr. Carrie asked.

"My friend sent me here, he thinks I need help." Kim responded.

"Do you agree with him?"

"Yes, I do now."

"Okay, so what do you need help with?"

"My nightmares. Almost every night I have one, but I can't remember what they are about."

"When did these nightmares start?"

"I can't remember. About 3 or 4 years ago, I guess."

"Is there anything else that you find odd about yourself?"

"No… Well, I guess there is this one thing." Kim said.

"What is it?" Dr. Carrie asked.

"It's just that… If I'm in a high place like a rooftop or something, and I look down, I get all-dizzy. There was one time when I even fainted; thankfully Digit was there to catch me. But the ironic part is that, I'm not afraid of heights." Kim explained.

"Were you afraid of heights when you were little?" Dr. Carrie asked.

"I might have been, but even if I was I wouldn't go up there." Kim said.

"Kim, how well is your memory?"

"The memory like how you remember equations, skills, and other things, or the memory that remembers the past?" she asked.

"The past." Dr. Carrie replied.

"Well, I remember parts of when I was 3, 4, 5, and 6."

"Completely normal for someone your age."

"Then I can remember from now back until I was around 9, 8 maybe."

"Can you remember anything between 6 and 8?"

Kim shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Dr. Carrie implied.

"It's like I can remember to a certain point then it's all a big nothing."

"Okay, do you watch crime shows?"

"Yes…"

"So, you know what a cognitive interview is?" Dr. Carrie asked. *

"Yes… wait a second, is that what you're going to do to me?" Kim asked.

"I am. All I need you to do is to relax and close your eyes."

Kim did so.

"Let's start from when you were six. How far can you remember until that point where it's all nothing."

"About a month."

"A month from when?"

"When I came into Cyberspace."

"Okay, picture yourself a month after coming into Cyberspace. Where are you?"

"At Slider's garage. He's teaching me how to skateboard."

"And how was that?"

"Hard at first, then Slider helped me, I almost fell, but he caught me."

"How did you feel during the entire thing?"

"I was happy, scared of falling off, made me feel like I needed more practice."

"Okay, so what happed next?" Dr. Carrie asked.

"I got the hang of skateboarding, so Slider and I went skating around the park."

"Can you remember anything else?"

"No…" Kim started to panic. It didn't work.

"Okay, just stay relaxed. Let's try going back from now. Try to remember the big parts in your life."

"I remember my 12th birthday, when I joined the cybersquad. Before that, Motherboard's system went haywire and I fixed it. Then my 11th birthday."

"You're doing great. Try to focus more on the next two years."

"I started to help Lucky with the kidnapping crimes in R-Fair City"–_ 'I turned into a fish.'_ – "My 10th birthday. Then about 4 months before, I started a secret project. 3 months before, I finished building my cybercoop. I took Slider with me for a test run. I had a blast… Slider got a little scared. A month before, Hacker infected Motherboard with the virus and the cybersquad came in. 3 months before, I remember meeting Digit for the first time. I thought he was an intruder because I knew he worked for Hacker, so I grabbed him by the beck and brought him to Motherboard. Then I remember my 9th birthday… I-I can't remember anything else."

"Okay, try to focus on your 9th birthday. Where are you at the end of the day?" Dr. Carrie asked.

"Control Central. Slider just dropped me off." Kim said.

"From where?"

"R-Fair City. We went together."

"Okay, go back to R-Fair City with your friend; what was the last thing you two did?"

"We were walking back to the coop so we could go home. We came from the Farris Wheel… I can't remember anything."

"Okay, just go back to the Farris Wheel. How did you feel?"

"Happy. Relaxed. The ride ended and we're getting out. I can't remember anything behind that."

"Kim, just keep your eyes closed. I'm going to hand you a pencil and a notepad." Dr. Carrie said as she did. Kim grabbed it. "Now I want you to concentrate on from when you were 6 to your 9th birthday. If you can remember anything, even the smallest thing, write it down."

Kim took a deep breath before she thought. Going into her mind, she came up with nothing. Kim went deeper into her mind determined to find something.

She soon felt cold, feeling the goose-bumps form on her arms. Her breathing started to get heavy. The notepad in her hand felt hard and heavier, as if she was holding something else.

Kim saw something, and hesitated. Her hand that held the pen shook before she got control of it. Kim started to write, doing it as nice as she could as her hand wanted to go at the speed of light. She wanted to be able to read it when she finished. The vision began to fade. Kim tried to hang on to it best she could, but it slipped, and disappeared. Kim tried to remember it again, but she couldn't. It was gone.

She opened her eyes, a very pale shade of blue before restoring to their normal color. The goose bumps on her arms faded and the notepad felt like a notepad.

Kim looked down at it.

M rc 1th, 20 8

I' a t e ld t e te i - ir it . EL !

P e s , K m.

Kim just didn't understand it. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Your memory is just in bits and pieces. It will come back, but as of right now, you've made some progress. Chances are if you do remember this again, you'll be able to see the entire thing." Dr. Carrie said.

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Really." Dr. Carrie said. She looked at the clock. "Well, your appointment is over."

"Thank you." Kim said as she stood up.

"Anytime." Dr. Carrie informed as she did too.

Kim headed to the door, but she stopped. She wanted to ask her doctor something.

"Um… Dr. Carrie can I ask you another question?" she asked.

The therapist raised her eyebrows.

"I just asked you a question, so technically I have to ask you another question." Kim explained.

"I see. What is your question?" Dr. Carrie asked.

"Um… is it normal for someone to act differently, like to suddenly avoid, fear, or look hurt?" Kim asked.

"Well, it depends on the age; for an adult, it's not normal, because everyone knows who they are. Everyone knows what they're like. It would take a big traumatic event for them to change how they act."

"What about for a kid?"

"Yes, it would be normal. A child's mind changes a lot, like how kids change on what they want to be when they grow up."

"Oh, okay." Kim nodded as she turned to leave.

"Although." Dr. Carrie said. Kim stopped and turned back around. "From what you asked; to suddenly change, would be out of the ordinary. For example: If a kid wanted to be a doctor when they grow up, they usually slowly ease their way to a different carrier, like a teacher. But for a kid to suddenly change would be completely odd."

"So, no thought. Just a complete change?" Kim said.

"Yes, exactly." Dr. Carrie said.

"Okay, thanks." Kim said as she left.

Kim exited the building as she made her way back to the four-seater coop. There was something wrong with the rest of the Cybersquad, and she knew it. She hoped it was just a phase, but deep down inside she knew it wasn't. Kim pulled her sqwak pad out of her bag that was in the passengers seat. She fixed it last night after she called Dr. Carrie… and dried her tail.

It was 3:36. She needed to clear her head, so she took off heading to a certain cybersite.

* * *

Meanwhile….. On Earth…

It was a warm, clear summer day. Unlike relaxing on the beautiful day, Matt was running through the town park. He eventually came to one of the climbable trees in the park. Matt jumped up and grabbed a branch and pulled himself up. He climbed higher to the second level of branches, but he heard a yelp and he let go of the 'branch'. Matt grabbed a different branch and pulled himself up. He looked at the tree branch he tried to grab and saw someone there. It was Inez who had a book in her hand, and he realized that he must have grabbed her arm.

Once Inez saw him, she let out a sigh in relief. "Oh good, it's you Matt. I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah, sorry Nezzie." Matt apologized for grabbing her arm, nearly pulling her out of the tree.

"It's okay, Matt. And don't call me Nezzie!" she snapped.

"Sorry." he replied. "So… who did you think I was?"

"It's not important." she said quickly.

"Sounds important." Matt said, trying to get some information out of her.

"Well, it's not!" Inez snapped. Matt knew he should drop the conversation.

"So…" Matt said after a few seconds of silence. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well, I _was_ reading." Inez said.

"I kind of figured, but why up here? I usually see you leaning against the trunk of this tree, reading." he pointed out.

"I… just felt like reading up here… Quieter." she responded. "So why are _you_ up here?" Inez said, changing the person of interest.

"Uh… got bored. Wanted to… climb." he responded.

Matt started climb to the branch Inez was on. Inez saw him wench in pain, hardly noticeable, but she saw it. She folded the corner of the page she was on, closed it, and put it up on the branch a little higher up. She stuck her hand out to help out Matt. He accepted it and she pulled him up.

"You okay, Matt?" Inez asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied.

"You sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure, Inez." Matt replied.

The two heard a rustle and jerked their heads to the source.

"Jackie?" Inez said as her friend pulled herself up on the branch next to her and Matt.

"Inez? Matt? What are you two doing up here?" she said.

"I was reading." Inez said.

"I got bored." Matt said. "So what are you doing up here?"

"Um… I went for a walk and decided to climb a tree." Jackie responded.

"I didn't know you climbed trees." Matt said.

"Matt, we live in a small town, everyone climbs trees here." Jackie pointed out.

"True." Matt said.

"Actually, I've been meaning to find you guys." Jackie said.

"Really, why?" Inez asked.

"I was wondering something lately." Jackie said. "I was wondering if Kim lived here. You know, like when she was orphan before she came into Cyberspace."

"Actually, I was kind of wondering the same thing." Inez said.

"We could ask her." Matt suggested.

"What if she doesn't remember, she was only 6 when she left Earth." Jackie said.

"She's got a point, Matt." Inez said.

"Well, yeah." Matt said. "But if she did, it would give her a good reason to visit Earth."

"Why do you want Kim to come to Earth? She already said that she was never coming back." Inez asked.

"And there is pretty much no point on her coming back, not even for a visit. It's not like she has anyone to go to." Jackie supported.

"She's got us." Matt said. "And there's a lot she's missing here. For example: She's probably never climbed a tree."

"For Kim, climbing one of these trees is like climbing a stair case. I bet she's scaling buildings." Jackie said.

"That's probably true." Matt said. "Hey, how much money do you guys got, I've got a five?"

"I've got… two dollars." Inez said pulling them out of her pocket.

"I've got three." Jackie said. "Wait, today's the day that the ice cream truck is driving around, isn't it, Matt?"

"What can I say? I like ice cream." he said. "So, you guys want to get some?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jackie said.

"I'm in too." Inez said grabbing her book.

"Then let's go." Matt said as he started to climb down with the girls following him.

* * *

Meanwhile… In Cyberspace….

Kim entered the Tikiville diner as she made her way to her favorite booth, the one closest to the door. Sitting down in it, she took her bag off and opened it, pulling out _'Thirteen Reasons Why'_. She started reading the fourth chapter.

"The usual?" Roger asked. The usual is large French fries and a chocolate milkshake.

"Yes, please." Kim said, completely sucked into the book.

Kim was getting close to the end of the 6th chapter. Her milkshake was almost empty and she had a couple of fries left. Kim pulled out her bookmark, getting ready for the end of the chapter. Unfortunately, once Kim got there, she didn't have the strength to put the bookmark in and close it.

'_Put it down Kim! No, I gotta read more! Now! You'll be here all night if you don't stop.'_

Kim finally got her strength to put the book down with the bookmark in it. She put it back in her bag and found her laptop. Kim pulled it out and opened it. Logging on, she decided to check her email.

USERNAME: phoenixkim

PASSWORD: secretgirl

Loading to the homepage, Kim had only one new email. It had no subject on it, but it had an attachment. She clicked on it, opening the attachment. Kim felt someone watching her, she casually looked around and no one looked suspicious. The tension left and Kim pulled her attention back to the email that finally loaded. It was a picture of her and the rest of the cybersquad at R-Fair City, backs to the camera. Kim felt her stomach cave in, starring at the picture. She received another email and checked it. It was another picture, but this time, it came with a message:

Scared yet?

The picture was of her looking out the window of the diner. It was taken outside and at an angle.

Kim quickly logged off her laptop. She pulled out 5 snelfus and put it on the table. Shutting her laptop, Kim shoved it in her bag, got up from her seat and left. She made her way back to her coop, trying to pretend that she never saw the emails. Kim opened the coop door, gently tossing her bag into the seat next to her. She tried to find her keys but they weren't in her pocket. She looked in her bag and she couldn't find them. Sighing back into her seat, she looked into the review mirror and she saw them in the back seat. "What the Hell?" Kim turned her head to the back seat. _'The cybercoop door was unlocked and I ask myself why the keys are in the back seat. And ironically, I didn't even stop to look for my keys before I got in._

Grabbing them, she put them in the ignition and heard a knock. Jerking her head to the source, she saw a little girl out her window. She looked no more than 5 years old. Kim rolled the window down.

"Hey, sweetie, what are you doing here? I'm about to take off, so it's not safe for you to stand so close." Kim said to the little girl.

"Some man wanted me to give you this." she said handing Kim a folded piece of paper.

Kim accepted it. "Um… Who-" the girl was gone. "Gave this to you?" Rolling up the window, she opened the note.

Hey, be glad I picked up your keys and not _you._ Watch your back!

Kim crumpled the note up and threw it on the floor. Now gripping the steering wheel, she noticed that the horn had been opened. Kim pulled the horn cover off. The button that turned the coop into a computer was gone. She just remembered that she took it out yesterday. Kim let out a sigh of relief as she closed the cover. Trying to processes what was now happening, Kim looked around with caution as she turned the keys to start the coop.

'_Someone's stalking me.'_ she thought as she took off for home.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun. Did you guys really think that I'd just give you one big question through out this entire book? Well, you thought wrong. So please review, and I'll start working on my next chapter. And please check out my poll on my profile, I'm closing it when this story ends.**

***- I am now addicted to Criminal Minds.**


	4. A Morning Slap

**A/N: Hello, I'm back once again! So I was busy editing 'Hidden' and I've made some chapters better. You'll like it. Back to this story, I was on writers block and I fractured my left arm, so from when they leave Kim's room to the end of the chapter, I typed that with ONE HAND! So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, I own Kim.**

McKenzie

Dasiyfan5534

Chapter 4

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning screaming. Hitting her alarm clock to shut it off, she climbed out of bed to stand up and stretch. This routine has become very normal for Kim.

Her face felt sore, but she didn't worry about it, Kim just walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pants, along with a bra and pair of underwear. Kim then walked over to her closet and pulled out a white tank top. Changing into her clothes for the day, Kim left her bedroom, grabbing a blue mini-jacket, and throwing her pajamas in the hamper in the corner of her room by the door.

She walked over to her computer station. On the desk was a calendar; grabbing a pencil she marked a small 'X' in the top right corner on today's date. Sighing, Kim threw her mini-jacket on the back of her chair and walked to her bathroom, shutting the door behind her when she entered. She turned on the light and opened the drawer to grab a hairbrush. As she pushed the drawer closed with the brush in her hand, she started brushing the tangles out of her hair, but she couldn't because she froze the moment she saw her reflection. Her left cheek was red – Swelling, red. She held her hand up to touch it and winched when she did. Now comparing it to her hand, it looked like that she – herself – did that on her own.

"Shit." Kim leaned closer into the mirror to get a better look. "I can't believe that I did that in my sleep."

Kim quickly brushed her hair and sat on the counter to brush her teeth. Since brushing her teeth required water, Kim had to sit on the counter to do it. Sometimes she'd get lucky and not get water on herself, other times she wasn't so lucky. Today was one of those lucky days. Hopping of the counter, Kim dropped her toothbrush in the cup and left the bathroom, now on her way to the kitchen.

'_Okay, what's for breakfast… How about cereal?' _Kim thought as she opened the fridge. _'Dang, the milk's a day old. Maybe it's still good?' _ Picking it up, Kim opened the lid and took a whiff and quickly put the cap back on. _'Yep, it's bad. Note to self, get more milk.' _she thought as she walked over to the sink to dump it out. _'Okay, how about something that's not expired?' _Kim put the empty jug on the counter as she walked back over to the fridge. _'Okay, let's see. Toast? No. Apple? No. Yogurt? Yeah, yogurt sounds good.'_ Pulling a peach yogurt cup from the bottom shelf, Kim shut the fridge, opened a drawer, and grabbed a spoon. She shut the drawer as she put the spoon on the counter to peel off the tin foil lid. Licking the yogurt off foil lid before throwing it in the trash – an odd habit she had.

Kim heard a door open. She scooped some yogurt into the spoon and ate it as she looked who came in. She saw three kids.

"Hey guys." she greeted as she scooped up more yogurt and leaned against the kitchen table. "You three do know it's about eight in the morning, right?"

"Yeah, but we were wondering something." Jackie said. "You didn't happen to know where you lived when you were on Earth, do you?"

"Um… No, I was really young when I left Earth." Kim said. "I remember going to a park with Mary Beth and a few other orphans a couple times and I climbed a tree with my sister. I also remember something about Abby and Spencer talking to Mary Beth about all of us not getting adopted because we live in a small town, or something like that. Other than that, I know nothing on where I came from."

"We told you, Matt." Inez said.

"Anyway…" Matt said glaring at Inez. "Is anything new with you."

"Not really, I saw you kids yesterday." Kim said before eating some more yogurt.

"I kind of find that hard to believe." Matt said looking at her red cheek.

Kim, now knowing what he was talking about, started to panic, but she didn't show it.

"You kids _really_ wanna know?" Kim said as she took another bite.

"I kind of do." Matt said.

'_Shit. Okay, do I tell the truth or do I lie?'_

"Well," Kim said putting the yogurt down on the table behind her.

"I was in R-Fair City fixing the brakes on Lucky's cab. – _'Lie'_ – "When I was done I made my way back to my coop, until I was cornered by these two guys. Long story short, I walk away with a good slap to the face and they're probably waking up from unconsciousness right about now."

The Cybersquad went bug-eyed.

"What? I told you kids that R-Fair City wasn't a safe place." Kim heard something growl, it was faint, though. "Now I have a question: Did you kids even eat breakfast?"

"What makes you say that?" Jackie asked.

"I can hear a stomach growl from here. What's with you three?" Kim asked.

"Wasn't hungry." The three chorused. The response surprised Kim and it looked like it surprised them too.

"Okay… So you guys want yogurt?" Kim said grabbing her cup as she walked over to the fridge.

"Kim, you don't have to do that." Jackie said.

"Hey, I'm not gonna let you kids starve all day." Kim said pulling three more yogurt cups out of the fridge and putting them on the kitchen table and sliding them to the other side. The Cybersquad approached. "Besides, I'm going to Mallopolis to get some milk and who knows what else. And speaking of going places, I'd love to hang out with you kids today, but I'm really busy." Kim pulled out three spoons from the drawer and handed them to the Cybersquad.

"So, what are you doing today?" Matt asked.

"A lot. And thanks to the slap, my schedule has filled up completely." Kim said.

"Not exactly what I asked, but okay." Matt said. "So, what's it like to live here all alone?"

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not all fun and games. I've got chores in here and around Control Central. On top of that, I'm not _all_ alone; I've got Motherboard, Digit, and Slider. And when I was younger, Dr. Marbles would be around." Kim said.

"And speaking of Dr. Marbles, where is he?" Inez asked.

"I have no clue. He left about a week after my 10th birthday, I saw him in a few of your missions, but other than that, I haven't seen him physically." Kim explained.

"Well, since he's been around you a lot, he's probably hidden away somewhere and we don't know about it." Matt said.

"Very funny, Matt… But probably true." Kim said taking the final bite of yogurt before throwing the empty cup in the garbage. "So, what are you kids planning on doing today?"

"We don't really know. We were hoping that you were available." Jackie said.

"Sorry guys." Kim said as she put her spoon in the sink. "I wish I was."

Kim heard her landline ring. She walked over to her computer station and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kim, I'm glad I was able to get to you." It was Ms. Fileshare. "You wouldn't happen to be available today? I could use a good hand at the Cybrary."

"Can you hold on a second?" Kim said quickly. She put her hand over the receiver and turned to the three children eating. "Hey, do you guys think you can help Ms. Fileshare at the Cybrary today?"

"Yeah, I think we can." Jackie said.

Kim nodded as she put the phone back up to her ear. "I'm sorry, I can't come in today, but the rest of the Cybersquad said that they would."

"It's okay, Kim. At least I get some help around here." Ms. Fileshare said.

"Yeah, I'll drop them off as soon as I can." Kim said.

"Alright. Bye, Kim." Ms. Fileshare said.

"Bye." Kim said before hanging up.

She grabbed her mini-jacket from the back of the chair and put it on. Kim walked to the bathroom and plugged her straighten iron in and turned it on. As it was heating up, Kim went back into her desk and pulled out a radio and turned it on. Humming the song 'Kerosene' by Miranda Lambert, Kim walked to the bathroom and straightened her hair. When she was done she turned off her iron and put it away. Leaving the bathroom she went back into her room to put on her silver locket and to grab her pull-string backpack and packed her blue knee-length shorts, a black tank top, and blue and black Nikes, along with her black converse and socks. Kim went back to the bathroom and packed deodorant after applying some onto herself. Kim went back to her desk and put a rubber band on her wrist and grabbed her sqwak pad and put it in her bag. She sat in the computer chair and put her socks and converse on, then picked up the keys to the four-seater.

"You kids ready?" Kim turned off the radio.

"Kim, we've been ready." Matt said who was on her couch with Jackie and Inez.

"Give me a break, I'm a girl." Kim said as she stood up.

"Well, then it's a good thing I don't have any sisters." He said with a small hint of regret at the end. Kim caught it.

"Well, come on then." She said turning off her radio and walking out. The rest of Cybersquad followed.

The four climbed in the cybercoop, sitting in the same spots as they were yesterday for R-Fair City. Kim took off into the depths of Cyberspace. Flying at a moderate speed, Kim made it to the Cybrary and landed at the drop-off deck.

Kim felt her bag vibrate at her feet, she opened it and picked up her sqwak pad as Matt, Jackie, and Inez were getting out.

_1 new message: Unknown_

_Well, looks like it's just you and me for today. I'm looking forward to it._

Kim bit her lip, wondering if she should delete it or not.

"Kim, you okay?" asked Jackie.

"Huh?" she looked up from the message. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just call me when you want to go back to Control Central."

After a goodbye, Kim took off, looking at the message on her sqwak pad again. _' I'm not gonna let some creep give me more crap today then I already have to do.'_ She deleted the message and headed to R-Fair City.

* * *

20 minutes later….

"What do you make of it?" Kim asked. She was sitting on the couch in Dr. Carrie's office.

"Kim, you said that this happened during one of your nightmares?" she said.

"Well, it wasn't there when I went to bed, and when I woke up from a nightmare it was there." Kim assured.

"I've never seen any thing like this." Dr. Carrie said getting a closer look at Kim's red cheek.

"What? Someone hurting themselves in their sleep?"

"Not that, my co-workers had a few cases of people hurting themselves unknowingly. I meant how nasty that slap was." The doctor said. "My guess is that you forced someone else's actions upon yourself to relive the dream. It's likely that something during your day triggered a physical reaction in your sleep."

"So what you're saying is that I dreamt that someone slapped me, and when that happened in my dream, that's when I did that to myself." Kim summarized.

"Yes, but it wasn't probably that hard in your dream. Take the slap in your dream and add that to how long you suffered in nightmares, the fact that you are a very tough girl, and the trigger to cause the reactant. That's probably why it's that bad and I'm pretty sure that it's also why there are small scratch marks mixed in with the slap."*

"And I thought that the nightmares couldn't get any worse." Kim said. "Anything else?"

"Yes there is." Dr. Carrie pulled out a small piece of paper. "I'll write you a prescription for some ointment for your cheek. If you use it the swelling should die down in a day or two, and the redness should wear off by the end off by the end of today or tomorrow morning. The scratch marks, however won't be that noticeable, since they're small; but you'll probably have to wait for a week for them to be gone."

"Okay, thank you." Kim said as she took the paper and left.

After getting her ointment, Kim walked back to her coop and left the cybersite, heading to her next destination: Gollywood.

* * *

When most twelve year-olds go to Gollywood, they usually are hunting for their idols, seeking fame, or they're baby-sitting for the rich people's kids when their nanny is sick. Although, Kim went there once for a baby-sitting job when she was eleven – The last time she would ever sit for the spoiled cyber-girl scouts – Kim actually had a different job that she actually enjoys and gets paid for: A mechanic for Gollywood's cyber-vehicles. She only had to work there once every few weeks, so it fits nicely with her schedule. Landing in the employee parking lot Kim grabbed her bag and entered through the back and made her way to the girls' locker room.

Since Kim was one of the only two female employees it was a small room that contained one shower, four lockers, one long bench, and two bathrooms. After changing into her blue jumpsuit, Kim pulled out a hairband from her locker so she could put her hair up. She heard a door open and she knew who it was.

"Hey, Martha."

"Oh, Kim the boss wanted me to talk to you." Martha said.

"Am I fired?" Kim asked as she pulled out her ointment and looked at Martha's reflection in her small locker mirror.

"No, actually he said that he's giving you a raise." She said.

Kim paused for a minute as she applied some to her cheek. Another one of her co-workers: Markus, who happens to work next to her, gotten a raise a few months ago, only to be rewarded by cleaning the storage area. The big, messy storage area.

"We have a new employee, don't we?" she asked, praying that it wouldn't be true as she put the ointment away in her bag.

Martha gave her a sympathy smile. "Boss's daughter."

After hearing this, Kim slammed her locker shut. "Damn it!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so this isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but not bad for one hand. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. **

***- Thirteen reasons why. (Ironically)**


	5. You're still mine

**A/N: Hey guys, how's it going? I'm doing pretty well, and I hope you are too. If you're not, then I hope this chapter makes you feel better. So, I had a song stuck in my head, and after listening to it, I thought of this chapter. And if you like adrenaline… then, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim and anyone else that is not in the show. I don't own Cyberchase that comes out with a new season in November. I also don't own any of the songs.**

McKenzie

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 5

* * *

"I can't believe that the boss is making me mentor his daughter." Kim said as she walked down the halls from the girls' locker room to the lobby.

"Well, in his defense, you _are_ the only female worker here that actually can handle a wrench." Her friend Martha said walking beside her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asked.

"Well, I _can_ handle a wrench, but…" Martha started. "Kim, you're a grease monkey. No offense."

"I've been around machines most of my life, so none taken." Kim said. " So when is she supposed to come in?"

"It's nine o'clock now, I'd say that you have about thirty minutes." Martha said as they arrived to the lobby.

Kim moaned in annoyance. "She doesn't even like this place, so why does the boss think that she will like working here?"

"Who knows what he was thinking." Martha said.

"I mean, she would much rather do your job." Kim said.

Martha works at the front desk in the lobby. With her being sixteen, Kim sometimes sees her as an older sister. She could always run to her with any girl related problems that her best friend, Slider would never understand.

"Hey, my job is harder than it looks." Martha said checking Kim in. "And besides, you only have to work with her until noon."

"Yeah, three hours of hell." Kim said before leaving.

"Have a nice day, Kim." Martha said sarcastically as she went through the door to the garage.

Once Kim entered the large room, she walked to the second garage door that was in the room and opened it. The room had four garage doors, so there are four stations. She'd like to think that this was all of the building, because she sees this part of the building every time she's here, but really, there is an elevator for the four identical rooms above her. So, there are actually twenty stations. Her other friend, Markus works in station #3, next to her.

"Morning, Kim. Congratulations on the raise." he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks for reminding me what the bright side is, Markus." she said back to him.

Markus is eighteen years old, despite being six years older than her they can see eye to eye when it comes to the opposite sex, but unlike Martha, Kim doesn't really consider him as an older sibling.

"Hope you like having a new female employee." Kim said.

"Shit." He said realizing whom she meant. "Sarah."

"I really do hate this." Kim said.

"So when is she coming in?"

"In about thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes of freedom."

"Yeah, pretty much." A cybercoop came into Kim's garage. "Talk to you later, Markus" she said before running off to do her job.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

"Yuck, I can't believe my father _actually_ wants me to work here."

Kim poked her head out from the coop she was working on.

"Aw crap." she pulled herself out of the engine and walked over to the blue haired girl in a pink jumpsuit.

"Hi, you must be the boss's daughter, Sarah." she sucked up as she stuck her dirty, greasy hand out.

"And you must be Kim." The girl said using her fingers to shake her wrist*.

Kim couldn't really blame her for doing that.

"So how long do I have to do... this?" Sarah said waving her hand to emphasize what she was talking about.

"Two and a half more hours." Kim said.

Sarah groaned at this. "I know I wish it was longer too." Kim said just to annoy her.

She had a plan for Sarah so she wouldn't bug her as much.

"But hey, you don't have to do that much. To get hands under the hood of a cybercoop, one must learn what is under the hood. So I have a cybercoop manuel and a nice little questionnaire packet for you, so just finish that and we'll start with the hands on stuff."

"That's it? Yes!" Sarah said holding out the yes as she walked over to the workbench where Kim set up everything.

Kim rolled her eyes before walking back to the coop she was working on.

* * *

Three and a half hours later…

Martha came out of the lobby on her way over to Kim; she took notice as she shut the hood of her last coop.

"Hey, Kim, how the princess?" She asked.

"Um... Not that bad actually. I had her do a packet." Kim said.

"The training one?"

"Yep."

"So, anyway, I-"

"Hey, Kim, do you have any nuts I can use for my last customer?" Markus interrupted.

"Oh yeah, let me go get them." she responded knowing the real reason why he came over to her.

Markus had a crush on Martha. And what's even better; is that Martha has a crush on him too, but neither of them will admit.

"Markus and Martha sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she sang to herself as she opened the drawer of her table that Sarah happened to be at.

Unfortunately for Kim, she overheard. "Who and who?" She asked as she looked up at the two. "_She_ likes Markus."

"Yes... And why do you even care? I thought you already had a boyfriend?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. But what does she have that I don't?" Sarah asked.

Kim just stayed silent; there was a lot she could compare against Sarah and Martha, but Kim wasn't looking to get fired today. She glared at the packet that she gave her; only the first three were done on the first page. Thankfully she was done for the day, so she wouldn't have to see Sarah for a couple weeks.

Kim walked back over to Markus and Martha with a handful of nuts.

"Here you go Markus." she said handing him the parts.

"Thanks, Kim." he said as he left.

Kim turned to Martha who was still starring at Markus.

"Martha!" she said. Her friend turned her attention back to Kim. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh yeah." Martha pulled a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. "I found this in your mailbox. I have know idea who put it there or when, but here."

"Thanks, Martha." Kim accepted it as she started walking out of the garage, ahead of Martha.

As the two walked down the hall, no conversation happened to come between them until they entered the locker room.

"So, what did you and Markus talk about?" Kim asked.

"Nothing much... Stuff, really." Martha said.

Kim paused for a little while. "You like him don't you?" Kim said.

"What? No! Why would I?" she replied.

"Because you do." Kim responded. "I can see sparks fly."

"Whatever, Kim. I don't have a thing for Markus."

"Yeah... you keep thinking that."

"Well, what about you and your _friend _Slider?"

"We're just friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"Uh-huh... you keep thinking that."

"Oh brother." Kim said as she opened her locker.

"Well, my break's over soon, I should get back to the lobby." Martha said. Although Kim has to work once every few weeks, Martha has the job all day, everyday it's open.

"Hey, Martha, do you remember what I said about a beautiful moment?" Kim asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Use it." Kim said before she turned back to her locker.

Kim's face was red from working so hard, so it was hard to tell how well her cheek was. She changed back to her regular clothes, grabbed her bag, and shut her locker. But, Kim couldn't leave; she was too busy staring at the small microchip on her locker door. She pulled it off and shoved it in her bag.

As she exited the locker room and walked to her cybercoop, she realized that the chip was identical to the one she found in the mirror maze at R-Fair City. Kim got in her coop, tossing her bag in the seat next to her. She pulled out the note she received from Martha and opened it.

_Thanks, Kim for fixing up my coop, maybe you aren't as pathetic as I thought you were... then again maybe not._

She couldn't believe it. He was right there, in the lobby, she could have seen him. Kim felt anger rush through her blood as she crumpled the note up and through it on the floor of the passenger's seat. But Kim smiled soon after she did, because she had cameras that catch everything. As much as she wanted to go home and check out whom her mystery stalker was, she had a schedule to keep.

'_You're mine, asshole.' _Kim thought as she took off to Sensible Flats.

* * *

For Kim's knowledge in technology and machinery, the manager of the gym asked her to install cameras for him, thus giving her a free membership as a reward. Kim hardly goes to the gym, unless she needed to relieve some stress, and did she had a lot of it.

To relieve her stress, Kim always would use the punching bags. With her hair in a ponytail and in her clothes she packed earlier, she was punching away at the bag that was hanging by chains. Kim could hear them rattle as she hit the bag with each thought.

'_Why? Why me? Why must I suffer from nightmares? Why can't I remember what they are on my own? Why is it that people think Slider and I are more than friends? Martha, Digit... especially Digit. Who's next the rest of cybersquad? And speaking of them, what's up with them lately?' _Kim felt someone's eyes on her. _'Then there is that DAMN STALKER!'_

She took a few breaths to calm herself down, after she did, she turned around to see if anyone looked suspicious, but she saw a water bottle with a folded piece of paper taped to it on the ground near her.

Kim doesn't drink water that much because of what will happen when she comes in contact with it, so it wasn't hers. But it was for her and she knew it. Picking it up, she opened the top flap.

_Punch that thing any harder and you might have to pay for it. But that will only happen if it breaks. And when you break, Kim, I'll make sure you pay for it. With your life._

Kim punched the bag again, although she hit it with anger, a part of her was starting to get scared. As much as she hated to admit it, she was afraid to be out in the open. Kim was a sitting duck and it was hunting season.

She pulled the note off the bottle and walked out of the gym, tossing the water bottle in the trash. After changing back into her regular clothes again, she sped walked all the way to the store across the street.

It was a parts store, and if you wanted something, you have to order it. Kim walked into the store and up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a something." she said to the guy behind the counter.

"Name?" he asked.

"Kim."

The guy typed on his computer and then walked into the backroom. He soon came out with a small package and gave it to her. She had already prepaid for her part, so she just said, "Thank you" and walked out.

Quickly walking back to her coop, she got in and put her package in her bag and took off really fast.

Kim pulled the note out of her bag and read it over and over again. It was a threat. A threat that terrified Kim more than anything. As a reaction she turned on the radio, it calms her down. For some reason she always listens to the radio. It's odd, but she has been doing it since she was at least nine.

After tuning to a station, Kim turned back to her threat note.

"You know what, that's it! I'm calling Slider!" Kim reached for her bag to pull out her sqwak pad.

"And we're back, my fellow listeners. This next one is a shout out from Kim's friend." the DJ said.

Kim jerked her head to the radio.

"Hope you enjoy." said the DJ before the next song came on.

_'Got a secret, can you keep it, swear this one you'll save,  
Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave,  
If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said,  
Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead,'*_

Kim froze, breathing very slowly. Her sqwak pad vibrated from inside her bag, it snapped her back into reality as she reached inside of her bag to pick it up.

_You can't play cat and mouse with three people, so let's just keep this between us, shall we? Enjoy the song, my sweet, little bitch._

Kim felt her heart pound against her chest; she was in a battle of life and death. Alone, all by herself, and if she wasn't careful she would pay the ultimate price.

Kim sat back in her seat, as she looked around very carefully.

'_What am I doing, I shouldn't be scared of this guy. I'm not afraid of anything, so why am I letting him push me around. I already have him on camera, and once I see him… He will regret following me.'_ She thought as she ripped the note in half, letting it drop to the floor of her seat.

Kim stepped on the gas and flew to cybersite Mallopolis.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kim to purchase the milk she needed; in fact it took longer just to find a parking spot. Although, going there at five in the morning versus three in the afternoon could be why. Walking past all of the stores in the huge mall, Kim made her way to the first floor because apparently, someone had a good idea of putting the groceries on the third floor. Kim stopped at the water fountains on the first floor and sat at one of the benches surrounding it. A quick break from walking around the mall.

"May I sit down?" someone asked.

Kim quickly turned around, there was an old female penguin standing behind her.

"Yes, you may." Kim responded.

"A caring and respectful young girl we have here. I can see why Motherboard wanted you to join the cybersquad." The penguin said as she sat down next to her.

"Thank you. Wait, you know who I am?" Kim asked.

"Of course I do, dearie. You are Kim, the determined, troubled new member of the cybersquad." The old penguin said.

"Determined and troubled is right, but how did you know that?" Kim asked her.

"Oh, you probably don't remember me, sweetie, but I first met you when you were only six years old. I believe that good man, Dr. Marbles said something about you coming from another world." She explained.

"Um… let me think… uh… Evelyn*, right?" Kim said.

"Yes, sweetie that's me."

"Oh yeah, Dr. Marbles took me to Penguia when he showed around Cyberspace. You were the one who made hot chocolate." Kim remembered. "Sorry, my memory is just a bit…"

"Hazy?" Evelyn finished.

Kim nodded.

"Don't you worry, sweetie, it will come back. I can tell."

"How can you tell?" Kim asked.

"I'm a physic, dear. Why do you think Dr. Marbles came to me? He wanted advice on what he should do with you. For the fist five seconds I saw you, I could tell that you were a bright and innocent girl. You were going to help bring Cyberspace to peace."

"Your physic? What else did you see about me?"

Evelyn paused for a minute. "Dark. I saw a dark change for you. It caused you to act out and would fill your eyes with guilt."

"Guilt?" Kim said worriedly.

"Yes, dear. And when your light came, it made you forget, and you came out troubled. The things you do now may be bad, but I know that they are for the good of Cyberspace and for Motherboard."

"They are, but what happened to me? Please, I want to know." Kim begged.

"Listen to your sixth sense, and watch your eyes, for it will link to your future with surprise." Evelyn said.

"My future? What about my future?" Kim asked.

Evelyn paused again. "When determined and alone, you will find yourself back at home. You find some things that will amaze you, and then a friend will help pull yourself out of the shocking blue. To add to that, you help heroes for their own good, while you are still hiding secrets under your hood. A ledge is where you'll stand between heaven and hell, until you cheat with no one to tell."

"What does that all mean, Evelyn?"

"You'll find out, dearie. You like poetry, don't you?" she responded.

"I do, but… I just… I don't…" Kim stuttered.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kim. You're always tense." Evelyn said as she pat her back. "You better get going, sweetie. Those other good kids will want to be picked up soon." Kim felt her sqwak vibrate in her bag.

"Thank you." Kim said as she hugged the old penguin. "For everything."

"You're welcome, dearie. Run along, now." Evelyn said as she released Kim.

The blonde picked up the milk she bought as walked away from her old friend.

* * *

Meanwhile…. At the Cybrary…

"Hey, I just messaged Kim. She should be here soon." Jackie said to Matt and Inez who were shelving the last of the books.

"Great, Matt and I just finished." Inez said back. "So now what?"

"We take a break." said Matt who was exhausted. The girls rolled their eyes, but they had to agree with him, they worked hard all day. They just stood in silence for a few minutes. "Hey, what do you guys think Kim had to do all day?"

"It's Kim, what didn't she do." Inez said.

"What didn't I do?"

The cybersquad jumped as Kim appeared around the corner, but mostly Inez. Although, Kim just so happened to appear right behind her.

"Kim, how did you get here so fast?" Jackie asked.

'_I was being followed.'_— "I was on my way here already." Kim said. "Anyway, I'm just going to grab a book and then we'll be on our way back to Control Central. You guys can just do what ever until then, okay?"

The three nodded before walking away.

"Hey, Inez." Kim grabbed Inez's arm. The nine-year old turned around very quickly. "Are you okay, you've been a bit quiet lately?"

"I'm- I'm fine." she responded. Although, she seemed to be taken aback by Kim.

"You're not sick or anything are you?" Kim asked as she put a hand on her forehead.

Inez quickly drew back. "I'm fine, really."

"Okay, do you need to go anywhere really quick." Kim asked.

"Not really, but is there a book on how to work a microfilm? There's one back on Earth and I really want to use it."

"Um… I believe there is a 'how to' section on the 9th floor. I'm on my way to the 10th floor, I'll take you there." Kim said as she started walking to one of the cybercarts. Inez followed, but it wasn't long before Kim felt like someone else was following her. Someone she didn't want.

After Kim dropped off Inez on the 9th floor, Kim made her way to the 10th. There were only two sections where Kim was headed: The technology section and the parenting section. She was looking for a certain book, and with luck she found it.

"Got'chya," Kim said to herself as she reached up on the shelf to grab it. _''When Kids Act Out', this should have some answers.' _She couldn't help herself, the cybersquad was acting out. _'Now I'll just check this out and- twelve o' clock!'_ Thanks to her sixth sense, Kim reached above her head with one hand and caught a book, one on microchips that just so happened to have a sticky note poking out of it.

Kim opened it to the page. There was a picture of an enlarged microchip that looked similar to the one she found in R-Fair City _and_ in Gollywood.

_Name: Tec-block chip_

_Description: When placed on or near a power source the chip can take out the power and or electricity of what ever is closest to it. Also has the power to take control of the power of what ever it's on or near._

While reading more about the chip she saw that someone has written in it to check the last page. Doing so, she found another sticky note.

_You're so stupid, sweetheart. Don't you know that I'll drag you to HELL before you ever see who I am? And you thought you had my ass. Think again bitch, you're still mine!_

She took the sticky note out and stared at it. This guy was smarter than she thought. Kim shoved the note in her back pocket and closed the book, quickly walking off with the book she wanted to check out. After she did, Kim shoved the book in her bag and quickly walked back to the cybercrats.

"Kim?" She turned around quickly and saw Jackie standing behind her. "You leaving?"

"Yeah, I am. How did you find me?" Kim asked.

"You like technology, so I kind of figured."

"True, so anything new lately?" Kim asked as she got in the cybercart.

"No, not really." Jackie responded as she sat on the other side of the seat.

"Hey, you okay, you sound upset?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jackie said.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"No." she said blankly.

"Okay… well, Inez is one floor down from us, so we might as well pick her up first." Kim said as she drove out of the 10th floor. It didn't take long to find Inez; she was by the Cybrary's microfilm. Inez took notice and climbed in the cart.

"Alright, lets go pick up Matt." Kim said. "Do you girls know where he is?" Kim hesitated and looked at the girls as they all said, "Greek Mythology*." Which is on the 15th floor. Once they got there they decided to split up to find him.

After splitting up to look for Matt, Kim found him reading by the Trojan horse.

"Found you." Kim came up from behind him and he jumped a little as he turned around.

"Geez, Kim. You're really good at jump scares." He said.

"Thank you. So, are you ready to go?" Kim asked.

"I've been ready." He responded.

"Well then come on. We're leaving."

Matt closed the book he was reading and stood up as he grunted. Kim quickly took notice.

"Matt, you okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." He responded, getting to his feet.

"Really? You look hurt. Do you need help?"

"Really, Kim. I'm fine." Matt said. "Let's just find Nezzie and Jacks and go home."

Kim nodded in agreement. She didn't want to be out in the open any longer. Luckily, it didn't take long to find Inez and Jackie and leave the Cybrary.

So, there they were on there way back to Control Central, in the same spots they were in at the start of the day: with Kim driving, Jackie in the passengers seat next to her, Matt behind Kim in the backseat, Inez next to him, and no conversation turning up with the radio softly playing.

Kim was focused and relaxed, waiting for a message on her sqwak or something to tell her what else her mystery person knew about her.

It was about half way through the song _'Cold as You' _by Taylor Swift when Matt noticed that Kim's eyes in the review mirror were a very pale shade of blue. He elbowed Inez in the arm, then mouthed _'the mirror'_ after she looked at him with a questionable look. Inez glared at the review mirror and saw Kim's pale blue eyes. Kim didn't even notice her eyes were that color, and it seemed like she doesn't even know.

When the song ended, the radio started to play_ 'Before He Cheats' _by Carrie Underwood, and when the song changed so did Kim's eyes, to a very dark shade of blue. Matt and Inez glared at each other and back at the mirror, they couldn't believe it. Matt wanted to bring it up, but Inez elbowed him in the arm, like he did to her. He looked at her and she shook her head, Matt could tell that she wanted to bring it up too, but she was right. Kim had enough to deal with; she didn't need any more trouble. Little did they know what kind of trouble Kim was actually into.

The rest of the songs that played during the drive, Kim's eyes were normal. It was only those two songs that her eyes were different colors. Once they got back to Control Central, Kim opened a portal and sent the kids home. She was on her way back to her room when her sqwak vibrated in her bag and she pulled it out.

_I hope you had fun today, Kim, because I did. I just love the way you squirm. Don't worry, I'll see you again, but you won't._

"Kim?"

She snapped out of her daze.

"Are you alright, Kim? Motherboard asked.

"I'm- I'm fine, Motherboard." Kim assured her before she walked out.

* * *

One hour later...

Kim was half way through the book she got at the Cybrary, still no luck with why the kids are acting out. With another turn of the page, Kim found something that would help.

_If your kids aren't telling you something, it's not your fault. Children will want to take care of it themselves, and sometimes they won't even tell their friends. They will assure you that they are fine if you ask them, so don't feel bad if they don't tell you._

"That helps." Kim said to herself. "Doesn't tell me why they're acting out, though."

After some thought, Kim stood up from sitting on her couch and walked to her bedroom. She pulled a box down from a shelf and put it on the bed. Kim took the lid of the box and looked inside.

"If they aren't going to tell me, I'm going to have to find out for myself."

* * *

Three hours later….

It was normal for Kim to have a nightmare that she can't remember, but the one she was having wasn't really a nightmare.

* * *

"_I don't know what you're accusing her of Lucky, but I know she would never do something like that." Dr. Marbles said to her._

"_I wish that I could look the other way, but a crime is a crime." Lucky said._

_Kim was sitting inside Lucky's coop, curled up in a ball, eavesdropping on the conversation. It was late, around seven o'clock when Lucky showed up. Kim thought about going to her about what happened, but she couldn't, she was still broken over… the incident that was last week._

"_Lucky, she's only eight and she was here last night. I see no possible way she would have been in R-Fair City."_

"_Doc, her name was in the seat. If you'd like you can come down to the station, all we're going to do is ask her a few questions."_

_Kim saw Lucky make her way to the coop and climb in. She wanted to run away, but the doors were locked, and even if they weren't, it would just make her look guilty if she tried to run._

_She heard the coop start and she looked back at the doc, eyes pleading for help, as Lucky took off._

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

_Kim was sitting in a cold, metal chair in a small, gray room. She's been still for the past five minutes, her hands folded on the table as she stared at them, waiting for someone to come in. As if she wasn't in scared before, she jumped when she heard the door open and a tall guy came in. He sat down in the chair across from her._

_Kim glared at him then back down at her hands._

"_Hi, Kim. My name is Randy, I work here at the police station." Kim kept her head down. "Kim, how old are you?"_

"_Eight." she responded not looking up._

"_Good, that's good. Can you tell me where you were last night?_

"_Control Central."_

"_What were you doing?"_

"_I was in my room, getting ready for bed."_

"_Did you do anything before you went to bed?"_

"_I drank Nyquil."_

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_It's… hard for me to go to sleep."_

"_Why?"_

_Kim closed her eyes; all the pain and torture came back. She shuttered as she opened her eyes. "It just is."_

"_Did you go to R-Fair City at all?"_

"_No."_

"_Did you wake up in the middle of the night and go?"_

"_No, R-Fair City is a bad place. I wouldn't go alone, no one should go alone."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_I had my… experiences."_

"_What kind of experiences?"_

_Kim finally looked up. "Why do you even care?"_

"_Your name was carved in a cybercoop seat, that's not all that happened to the coop."_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_What I'm saying, Kim, is that you're the only 'Kim' the owner of the coop knows, so you are looking like the guilty party."_

"_I'm only eight, why would I do something like that."_

"_Revenge maybe."_

"_But I wouldn't. I'd- I'd never do something like that." Kim was getting scared, doing her best not to cry._

"_Kim." Randy tried to reach for Kim's hands, but she slowly drew them back into her lap once in contact. "If you think that you're going to get in trouble…"_

"_You think I'm guilty?" Kim interrupted. She could feel something warm slide down the side of her face._

"_The evidence points to you. I don't see how it's not you."_

"_But I didn't do it."_

"_It's okay if you did. Children tend to do things like this."_

"_I didn't do it!" Kim yelled as the fountain of tears came down her face. "I didn't do it." Kim put her arms on the table and buried her head in them as she cried._

_It didn't take long for Randy to leave. It wasn't until a minute later when she heard the door open again._

"_Kim?" It was Dr. Marbles. She lifted her head to look at him._

"_Can we go home?" she quivered._

"_Yes we can." The doc held out his hand. Kim accepted it as she stood up and the two left together._

_When they got to the parking lot Lucky came out to tell Dr. Marbles that he needed to fill out some paper work for Kim. So he gave Kim the keys to the cybercoop and told her to lock the doors once she got in. She nodded and walked off._

_Kim was about to get in the coop when she heard two people fighting: a boy and a girl, early teens. She was able to catch a lot of information on what was happening._

_The guy, Nick, cheated on his girlfriend, Abigail, and she caught him. The two were yelling at each other and it got to the point when Nick slapped Abigail across the face and she ran off in tears._

_Kim felt the pain when he slapped her. She saw it all, and saw everything, including the license plate number for Nick's cybercoop._

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

_Standing at the old well in the dark in Radopolis, Kim looked at the bat with five names on it: Kim, Abigail, Claire, Ally, and Mara. The bat she used to get the revenge that she and the others needed. She couldn't risk someone finding it. She cut it close when Lucky asked to show her the camera in Kim's bedroom the night during the fifth vandalism with Mara's name carved in the cybercoop seat. Using what she knew about computers, she was able to make a false video proving her innocence to Lucky. Apparently she thought Kim was guilty of all of the vandalisms._

_With the bat in hand, she used her strength to hit it against a rock with a sharp edge. Since it was made of wood, it broke within the first five hits. With the broken bat she took the pieces and dropped them down the well. She then picked up a black ski mask and jumpsuit and threw them down as well. Picking up a small can of kerosene, she dumped all of it out then dropped the can as well._

_Kim took a lot of time planning for this, lucky for her there was a storm to help cover her tracks. One with heavy rain, strong winds, thunder, and lightning. She could hear the thunder come closer as she pulled out a small stack of papers and a match. Kim used the stone base of the well to light the match and she brought it to the papers. She let the fire burn though a third of it before dropping it all in the well._

_Watching it fall and seeing the light come from the bottom start getting bigger. A high-pitched chuckle escaped from her mouth as she started walking away back to her coop._

_Everything was perfect. Any evidence that pointed to her was turning into ashes, the rain with the wind will help put the fire out, and if the fire gets to big and burns the well, we can blame it all on the lightning. Kim was done with the guilt, the incident, everything. It was time to finally forget._

_Forget everything._

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guess who's 15, June 19****th**** was my birthday and I'm happy. Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter; it took me a while to write this, but I think it turned out really good. So, I guess that I'll see you next chapter.**

***- The Suite Life: On Deck (Episode 1)**

***- Secret by The Pierce (Okay, the stalker idea came from PLL)**

***- My grandma's name (R.I.P)**

***-The Cyberchase website... Did I really have to say where I got that info, we all know it.**


	6. You'll find yourself back home

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Anyway we get to the main plot of the story in this so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim, not Cyberchase.**

McKenzie

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 6

* * *

Kim bolted straight up from her dream in a panic. She managed to calm herself down a little bit, but she was in shock. An eight year old who was capable of vandalism, _and_ got away with it. It just seemed unreal, but it wasn't any kid. It was her, which is what made it seem realistic. She's heard people say that she could be capable of murder, Kim would probably agree to that, but she would never kill anyone. It doesn't matter who or what they've done, Kim doesn't have a heart to do so.

"Can't be real." she said as she curled up into a ball, pulling her head down to muffle her voice. "It's just a dream, it can't be real!"

Pulling her thoughts together, Kim was able to calmly lie back down.

'_Was that even real? Did I actually do that? No, I couldn't, why would I do something like that when I was eight? There's no way I even could do something like that. What if it's related to my nightmares? It could... but there is still no way I could do it. I'm too innocent, even Evelyn said so. She also said a dark change caused me to act out and would fill my eyes with guilt. The nightmares could be the "dark change" and the dream could be the guilt thing and me acting out. Or she predicted that I'd have this dream and know that I'd think that. That must be it. It's the only thing that makes sense.'_ Kim turned her head towards the alarm clock on her nightstand: 11:48. _'It wasn't real the dream wasn't real. I'm sure of it. Evelyn just didn't mention me thinking it.' _With that last thought, Kim closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

One hour later...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Kim bolted straight up again, coughing due to lack of oxygen. She had her usual nightmare, which causes her to breathe rapidly, limiting the oxygen she needs.

Kim regained her focus and turned to her alarm clock. She shut it off, but she was confused. It was almost one in the morning and her alarm is set to go off at seven... or was set. Getting out of bed, she knelt down in front of her nightstand. Kim tilted her alarm clock up and stared at it. On the left side of what read the time, in small letters said: A1- meaning alarm 1. She has two alarms, alarm 1 goes off at seven and alarm 2 goes off at eight, but Kim rarely uses the second alarm.

'_Okay, why would my alarm wake me up this early... and why do I feel like I'm being watched. Wait... I think I know, and it involves the microchip I found earlier.'_

Kim set her clock down as she slowly inched her hand behind it. Then she struck.

A smile plastered across her face as she stood up with what she caught. It was a long, narrow spy bug. Kim had no doubt that it came from her stalker and that it was equipped with the microchip.

With it squirming between her index finger and her thumb, Kim brought it in front of her face.

"Listen up, asshole." she said. Kim had a feeling that he could see her. "If you keep following me, then you'll end up like this bug."

With that said, Kim put it between her teeth and bit it in half. After spitting it out into her hand, Kim walked out of her room and to her kitchen. She threw the pieces in her hand in the sink and turned on the water then turned on the garbage disposal. Although Kim wouldn't kill anyone, she had no problem with making empty threats.

After turning the water and garbage disposal off, Kim started walking back to her room, but she hesitated when she got to her door.

"Yeah, screw that."

It was one of those nights when Kim doesn't want to sleep. When that happens, she pulls an all-nighter. Kim walked over to her computer station and sat down in her chair. She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out her secret project and put it on the desk.

Kim's secret project is extremely complex, she started on it when she was ten, and started going out and stealing parts when she was ten and a half. She's gotten better at stealing the parts she needed. When she first started doing it she just waited until her target was alone and used the knockout gas, but Bobby caught her when she was eleven. So after getting him the raise, Bobby promised to keep his mouth shut about Kim, but ever since then, Kim has been getting them by meeting up with her target then stealing afterwards. Bobby is just her partner in crime.

Kim's progress in the project is not that far. Even though she's been working on it for two years, Kim would estimate that she was only 16% done. There are a lot of things she needs to consider for the project to work, all the math, the mechanics, even the parts must be perfect. Yes it's difficult, but she loves it.

Her night usually goes like this: Work on the project until her brain hurts, read a '_Cyberchase_' book, spy on people on her monitors and make up their own stories* until she gets bored, or she passes out.

* * *

The next morning…

"Kim?" the door to Kim's room opened and in came the Cybersquad.

After finding her asleep with her head in her arms they made their way over to their friend.

"Kim, wake up." Matt said as he shook her slightly.

The blonde lifted her head up.

"Kim, you okay?" Jackie asked her.

"Yeah," Kim yawned. "I'm just tired."

"You didn't sleep last night?" Jackie asked her.

"Not really. I didn't want a nightmare, so I stayed up. Sometimes I can stay up the entire day... and other times I just-" Kim fell out of her chair when she fell back asleep, but Matt caught her.

"Oh no, not again." the Cybersquad jerked their heads to Kim's door and saw Digit come in.

"Again? What do you mean?" Inez asked the cyboid as he flew to Kim's desk and landed on it.

"Well, this happens often." the cyboid said.

"How often?" Inez asked.

"Let's just say the last time she did it was the day that Slider took her to therapy." Digit replied. "Just get her to the couch, I'll make her some hot chocolate. It's the only thing that will wake her up."

After Digit flew off to the kitchen, Inez and Jackie picked up Kim's legs and helped Matt take her to the couch to set her down. Digit soon came out with a cup of hot chocolate and put it down on the table next to her.

Once the cyboid shook Kim awake, he gave her the warm cup and she took the first sip.

"Alright," Kim said. "I'm up."

"Kim, do you realize it's noon, right?" Digit told her.

"I do now," she said as she took another sip of her drink. "What are you kids doing here?"

"We're going to see if anyone needs help around Cyberspace." Jackie said. "Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to, but I can't." Kim said. "I have to do something today." she took another drink. "Besides, I'm half asleep."

"Get some rest, Kim, you need it." Digit said.

"I know, Dige, I know." she said. "You guys have fun."

After saying goodbye to Kim, the kids and Digit made their way to a four-seater cybercoop and got in. Digit was driving, Matt was sitting passengers seat, Inez was behind Digit in the backseat with Jackie, who was sitting next to her, behind Matt.

"So, we know the plan?" Matt asked the girls.

"Wait, what plan?" Digit said.

* * *

Meanwhile …... In Kim's room...

Kim was still on the couch with half a cup of hot chocolate, thinking on her situation.

'_Should I do this? I don't know if I should. If I do, should I wear my costume? What if I mess up if someone asks me a question? Maybe the Cybersquad is just fine, but they _have _been coming into Cyberspace a little more often. No, something's wrong. I don't need to find out everything today, maybe I should just get a lay of the land. Yep, that's all I'm gonna do. The kids are here; I don't have to wear my costume today. Oh man, if they find out what I'm doing...'_

Kim finished her hot chocolate, so she got up to put the cup in the sink. After she did that, she made her way to the bathroom to examine her cheek. It wasn't red anymore and the swelling died down, but she could see the tiny scratch marks. They aren't that noticeable, and Kim was glad that no one would ask 'where she got the scratch marks'.

Kim grabbed the hairbrush and brushed her hair, and then she sat on the counter to brush her teeth. When she was done, she went to her room to get dressed, because she stayed up all night in her pajamas.

After Kim walked out of her room fully dressed, she walked over to her desk to grab her bag that was beside it. Once she put it on, she started typing on her keyboard.

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this. All I have to do is hit _'E'_ then jump through the portal." Kim took a deep breath. "Alright, let's do this."

Kim hit the key on her keyboard and turned around to watch a portal open in front of her. She closed her eyes and said, "Here goes nothing." then she jumped through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile... In Cyberspace...

"So why are we going to the Northern Frontier?" Digit asked.

"Kim saw a power supply box floating around in Cyberspace, but Hacker got to it before she could. So we're going to go get it for her." Matt said.

"You do realize that Kim can get it herself, right?" Digit told the kids.

"Yes, but it's the least we could do after she took us to R-Fair City." Jackie said.

"It's our way of saying thanks." Inez added.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Digit asked himself before flying off to the land of Hacker.

Once they got there, the Cybersquad landed behind the hangar and climbed out of the cybercoop. They made their way to the front and entered the hangar. The _Grim Wrecker _was landed inside and the ramp was down. They didn't see Hacker, Buzz, or Delete.

"Come on." Matt said as he ran towards the ramp. The others followed him onto the ship.

The kids and Digit entered the control room of the ship and saw the power supply box on the panel.

"Am I the only one who thinks that this is too easy?" Inez asked her friends.

"You're right, earthbrat." Hacker's chair turned around with him in it. "It is too easy."

They Cybersquad turned around to make a run for it, but Buzz and Delete were blocking the exit.

"Let's raise the difficulty shall we?" Hacker said.

* * *

Meanwhile… On Earth…

Kim hopped out of the portal into a room, when she turned around she saw a map of a library. Kim recognized it; it was where the kids first met. She smiled at the thought, but she regained her focus. Processing what she just had done.

It's been six years - six years away from this place. She vowed that she would never come back, but she did. Kim looked above the map and read the time: 11:25.

'_Wait, wasn't it around noon when I left? Oh yeah, cybertime.'_

After remembering that cybertime is faster than earthtime, Kim quickly walked out of the library. Who knows how much time has passed in Cyberspace, and more importantly for Kim: when the kids will be back.

She left the library and started walking down the street, observing everything. It was weird to be back: to see cars instead of coops, people like her, instead of penguins, poddles, and cyborgs. Although it was different, she knows enough to get by.

Motherboard thought it would be a good idea to study things on Earth in case she ever wanted to go back. Even though she thought she never would, Kim agreed.

She had to admit, it was pretty nice to be back. Even though she didn't have a lot of good memories when she was living on Earth, it was a place she once called home.

Kim shook her head, getting her mind back on track. She glanced across the street and saw a park, more importantly she saw a bulletin board of the town. Kim managed to get to a crosswalk and get over to the board. She stood in front of a map of the town and she saw the visitors' maps next to it. Kim took one and opened it up.

After pinpointing her location on the map, Kim started taking mental notes as she walked through the park.

'_Okay, I'm in the park. And it seems like the biggest place in this town. This might as well be head quarters. What about the places around it? Um... there's a cafe, a dinner, the library- duh, a few other miscellaneous stores, and- _Whoa!"

Kim nearly walked into a couple kids who were chasing each other. Kim smiled, it reminded her of her and Madison when they were younger. Kim looked ahead to find a building across the street with a sign above the door that said: Mary's Orphanage.

The name of the building is what caught Kim's eye, and she wanted a look inside. After she crossed the street, she climbed up the steps of the building and opened the door as she started folding the map back up.

The inside of the building was like a hotel lobby. She looked to her right and saw the front desk with a woman sitting there who looked up at Kim. She had brown hair, green eyes, and freckles.

Kim hesitated for a second before walking up to the front desk.

'_No, it can't be.'_ Kim thought.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Mary B?" was all Kim could say. "Is that you?"

The woman smiled. "It's been years since anyone has called me that."

Kim felt herself smile. It was Mary Beth, the one who cooked, cared, and cleaned the orphanage that she and her sister went to. She was sixteen when she last saw her, and now she's twenty-two

"I- I can't believe it's you." Kim said.

"Come on, let's go to my office. It's more private." Mary Beth said as she stood up.

Kim followed Mary B to a room behind the front desk. Kim heard her old friend shut the door as she sat down in a chair, then Mary Beth sat down across the desk in front of her.

"So, Kim how's your new family?" Mary Beth asked.

"You remember my name? Kim responded.

"Of course, how could I forget the twins that gave me a sixteenth birthday party? Speaking of which, how's your sister?" Mary Beth said.

Kim almost forgot that Mary Beth promised that she'd get her and her sister adopted before she left six years ago. She didn't want to hurt Mary Beth's feelings by telling her that she didn't get adopted. So, what else is Kim to do, but what she knew that she'd eventually do: Lie... with part of the truth.

"Actually, Madi and I got separated by adoption, and I haven't seen her since." Kim said.

"But, you and Madison are twins. How could- Ms. Stone, you idiot!" Mary Beth said.

Kim has never seen her get mad before. "Mary B..."

"Kim, I'm sorry. I never liked Ms. Stone; I knew she didn't care about us. And please, just call me Mary." she said. "Anyway do you like your new family?"

"Yes, I love my family. I live in an R.V. so I've been traveling." Kim said. "My dad can get a job anywhere and I sometimes help get the money. My mom just stays in our home on wheels."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Mary said.

"So, how did you get us all adopted and how did you open up this place?" Kim asked.

"Well, after I left the orphanage, I took a bus to the largest town in the county and got a job at the county newspaper. So I used the pictures and information I got and put it in the paper." Mary said.

"And they were okay with it?" Kim asked.

"Yep, turns out the owner of the newspaper was an orphan at the orphanage before I was even there. He didn't like Ms. Stone either, it's why he gave me the job." Mary explained. "After I turned eighteen, I came back to my home town and found an abandoned hotel. Since the town didn't have an orphanage anymore, I bought the place and turned it into one. It took almost two years, but I did it. The state pays me to keep it open."

"Wait, the orphanage that we use to live in, was in this town?" Kim asked.

"Yep."

'_Well, that's ironic. The kids live in the same town.'_ Kim thought.

"I should get going soon. Thanks, Mary." Kim said as she stood up. Mary Beth made her way over to her to hug her goodbye.

"It was good to see you again." Mary said.

"Hey, do you still have the sheet we gave to you?" Kim asked her as she released from the hug. She was referring to the bed sheet that she and the other orphans used as a birthday card.

"It's hanging on my bedroom wall." Mary said to her before she opened her office door.

Kim smiled as she started to walk out, but she thought that she should tell Mary Beth this, "Mary, just so you know, I always thought of you as a mother." then Kim left the orphanage.

* * *

After walking around the town some more, Kim came across a mansion, she figured that she was on the rich part of town. Kim saw a female adult struggling to not drop the bags of groceries from her car to the mansion door. Thinking that she needed help, Kim made her way over to her and insisted that she'd help the woman. Kim took a couple bags in her arms and helped carry them inside and into the kitchen. The woman thanked Kim for helping then asked for her name.

"It's Kim." she said.

The woman was taken aback by her name and stared at her for a few seconds before asking her next question. "Kim, tell me, do you have any siblings?"

Confused by her question, she answered, "Uh... yeah. A twin sister." she said.

"Madison." the woman said right after Kim finished her sentence.

"Uh yes... but how did you-" Kim was interrupted by a surprise hug by the woman.

"How long has it been?" the woman said.

"Do I know you?" Kim asked the lady as she released her.

"The last time I saw you was when you were three." the woman said ignoring Kim's question.

Kim was in shock and she was frozen in place. She didn't know anyone and hardly knew anything when she was three. She thought about it for sometime on how the woman knew her. Kim scratched the back of her neck; she felt her fingers brush over her the chain of her locket. Then it hit her. When she was three: she woke up one morning with her mother's locket around her neck. It was that day when her and her sister were shipped to the orphanage. The day she never saw her parents again

* * *

Meanwhile... In Cyberspace...

"You and your big ideas, Matt." said Inez.

"Hey, you're the one to talk. I thought you were all in on this plan?" Matt yelled at her.

"That was before I knew we were walking into a trap!" Inez yelled back.

"Well, if you knew then why didn't you speak up?" Matt yelled.

"Guys, guys! If we want to get out of here then we need you two to stop fighting." Jackie said.

After Hacker's capture, he put the kids in slim, glass cylinders* after confiscating their SQWAK Pads. They were bolted to the ceiling and floor and the door was sealed shut. As for Digit, he was just put in a cage next to the earthlies.

"Jackie's right, we need to find a way out." Inez said.

"Inez, we tried, there _is _no way out." Matt said.

Silence filled the room for a bit.

"You think Kim would be here by now." Jackie said.

"You know, I was about to ask where that pest is."

The kids and Digit jerked their heads to the door and watched Hacker stroll on in.

"Do you want something?" Jackie asked.

"What I want is the fourth earthbrat. So where is she?" Hacker demanded.

"How are we supposed to know?" Matt responded.

"You actually think that I'll believe that?" Hacker said.

"Well incase you haven't noticed, Hacker, Kim wouldn't be the one to give details." Digit said.

"So you really don't know where she is? No matter, she'll eventually come." Hacker said. "And when she does, I'll make sure she'll talk."

"How? Are you going to strap her to a chair and electrocute her?" Inez said sarcastically.

Hacker just laughed evilly, "Oh don't worry, you'll find out when she gets here." he said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile... On Earth...

"So how did you know my parents?" Kim asked the woman.

The woman Kim met is the maid of the mansion. The maid-whose name is Annie- took Kim to her room which is outside in the backyard shack.* It wasn't big, but it had a small table and two chairs that her and Annie were sitting at.

"I used to work for your parents, Kim." Annie said.

"You did?" Kim said. "What did you do?"

"Well, I was their maid and their nanny. You see, this mansion was your parents." Annie said.

"It was?"

"Yes, but when they passed, the fortune was given to a married couple that worked for the business."

"But, why them? Why not you or Madi and I?" Kim asked.

Annie was silent for a while. "You were always a curious child, Kim." she said. Annie stood up and walked to her closet. She pulled something down from the top shelf and brought it over to Kim. It was a big, thick, brown book entitled: Photo Album.

"This will explain everything." Annie said giving it to Kim.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Kim asked.

"Don't tell your sister, but I always liked you better. I still do." Annie told her.

Kim smiled as she stood up putting the book in her bag. "Well, I better get going. Thanks, Annie."

"You're welcome, Kim. Do you want me to show you the way out?" Annie asked.

"No thanks, I think I can find the way." Kim said before she left.

Kim managed to find her way out and she started heading back to the park. _'I better get back to Cyberspace, who knows how much time has passed there.'_

* * *

After using her SQWAK Pad to open a portal at the library, Kim jumped through it and landed in the control room in Control Central. She looked at the SQWAK in her hands: 4:06.

"Wow, four hours here." Kim muttered to herself.

"Kim." Motherboard said. "Where are the kids and Digit?"

"Um... Last time I saw them, they said that they were going to help other cybersites." Kim responded.

"I've checked with almost all of the Cybersites, Kim. No one has seen them." Motherboard said.

"Then where could they-" Kim hit herself in the head. The kids went to Hacker's to get the power supply box for her. "Just let me empty out my bag and portal me to the Northern Frontier." Kim said as she ran out of the room to do so.

* * *

Five minutes later...

Kim landed on the hard ground by Hacker's hanger. She started walking towards it as she heard the portal close behind her. As she was about to enter the hangar, Kim felt someone grab her forearm and jerk her inside. Looking at the green hand on her arm, Kim looked up and saw The Hacker standing over her.

"I don't have time for your crap, Hacker." Kim said yanking her arm away. "Just let the kids and Digit go, and I'll get out of your hair- _Oops_... I meant wig."

"Well, I don't have time for yours either, but I need to talk to you." Hacker told her.

"Do you now?" Kim asked with sarcasm.

"I do, earthbrat. I have a few questions. For example: How as I not able to see you around Control Central before?" Hacker asked.

"Easy, Motherboard and the Doc didn't trust you." Kim responded. "I was also at Slider's all the time."

"Alright, next question: How come you're so different from the other earthbrats?

"Why, you think that I'm unstoppable?"

"Oh please, different or not, I can still defeat you."

"Oh really, like the _ninety-four_ times the Cybersquad had defeated you and three more times with me. Counting this one."

Kim could tell that Hacker was getting furious, but his next question was calm. "Tell me, Kim. Have you ever talked yourself into something you couldn't handle?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Have you been watching your back lately? Getting messages that made you question how safe you really are?" Hacker said.

"Wait a minute... You're the one who's been following me, aren't you?" Kim accused.

"You're being followed?" Hacker asked unsurprised. He sounded innocent; furthermore Kim knew that there is no way he could be that smooth enough to spy on her.

"Well- I- Uh..."—_'Damn, not him. He's probably gonna use it against me now.'_

"Don't worry, Kim. I'll make sure not to tell anyone. Chances are that if the cat gets out of your bag, it won't end well for you." Hacker said. "Besides, all your secrets will go with you, including how to get into Motherboard's mainframe." he said grabbing Kim's arm.

"There it is." Kim said.

Hacker stripped Kim of her bag then he grabbed some rope to bind Kim's arms behind her. After having her hands tied, Hacker shoved Kim forward, forcing her to walk up the ramp onto the _Grim Wreaker_.

They entered the control room and Kim saw the Cybersquad trapped in individual tubes. Hacker shoved Kim forward again.

"Hey, I'm walkin'. Don't get your panties in a wad." Kim yelled at him as she walked towards an empty tube. Glaring at the kids and Digit, Kim saw them holding in their laughs at her comment.

Unfortunately, Hacker didn't take it to well. He shoved Kim inside the tube and she hit the round wall. Hacker shut the door, leaving the ropes on her.

Kim turned around and watched Hacker toss her bag in a small pile by the wall that contained: Matt's backpack and all of their SQWAK Pads. Kim noticed another empty tube on the other side of the room, with a curious look she turned to her friends.

"What's with the tube over there?" Kim asked them. Low enough so Hacker wouldn't hear her.

"I have no clue." Jackie said. "We saw these four over here and we thought that they were for us and you'd be in that one, but then he put Digit in a cage, so we don't really know."

"What's with the empty tube over there?" Kim asked Hacker.

"You'll find out. Now then, I want you to tell me what I want to know." He said.

"Which is?" Kim said.

"Don't play dumb, you pest. You know that I want to get into Motherboard's system, so tell me how to do so." Hacker demanded.

"Yeah… No. You might as well make this tube sound proof, I'm not saying anything." Kim responded.

Hacker smiled. "Do you want to know what the empty tube is for?"

Kim paused. "Now I'm not so sure."

"Don't worry, I think you'll enjoy this… Demonstration." Hacker said as he typed on the control panel. "Just know that it's identical to three others."

With a hit of a key, the empty tube lit up with electricity harshly, flowing inside it. Kim's mind wrapped around the words 'three others'.

Hacker turned it off and turned to the Cybersquad. "That was only level one."

Kim's mind was still processing. "Three others?" she said praying to not be true.

"Here's a hint: one of them isn't yours." Hacker said.

Kim looked at the kids next to her, who looked back at her with worry. "You wouldn't." Kim said.

"Let's go up a level shall we?" Hacker said as he started typing again. Kim heard their capsules start up and her mind started racing. "And this time, we'll try it out." Hacker said, his finger nearing the key to activate.

"NO! WAIT! STOP!" Kim yelled.

Everyone stopped and stared at her. Waiting for the next thing she'll say.

"I'll- I'll talk." She said.

"Kim, please tell me that you're joking." Digit said.

"I'll tell you what you want, just don't hurt them." Kim said calmly with a hint of guilt.

"Kim, you're not serious are you?" Jackie asked.

"Come on, Kim. We can take it." Matt said.

"You don't need to do this." Inez added.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Kim said as she leaned back against the round wall of her capsule.

"You know what I want." Hacker said. "So tell me, where do I start?"

* * *

**A/N: Boom! Cliffhanger… I am running out of ways to do my outro. So I hope you like this chapter: 5,000 words and the last chapter was 6,000 words. Please, if you'd like more chapters this long then please review. They are my fuel.**

**BTW- I'm going to be at cheer camp on the 22-26 so I'm not going to be able to do any kind of writing. Computer, Google drive, notes, yep I'm going to be that busy. I'll be lucky if I get some stuff done on the bus there and back, so I might be a bit behind on FanFiction. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story so far, there will be a lot more to come so stay tuned! **

***- Modern Family (Can't remember the title)**

***- Cyberchase Ep. 209-Double Trouble. (The things Master Pi was in. I call them tubes because I have no clue on what they are called.)**

***- Another Cinderella Story (Mary's bedroom, only more adult.)**


	7. I Know

**A/N: Hey, here's chapter 7. Yeah I'm running out of ways to do my intros too… So I hope you enjoy… Kitties and puppies. *Facepalm***

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim, not Cyberchase.**

McKenzie

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 7

* * *

"What now?" Hacker asked Kim.

Kim, given no other choice, was giving Hacker detailed instructions on how to get into Motherboard's mainframe. It was either that or having Matt, Jackie, and Inez electrocuted. Knowing the feeling of electricity pulsing though her body, Kim couldn't let them get hurt like that.

"Now just hit '4' and you're in." Kim said.

Hacker did so and a loading screen popped up.

"What is this?" he asked.

"You have to wait until the access download is complete. In fact, you could use a little patience, Hacker." Kim said.

"Fine, as long as it's not a trick. If it is, then you know what happens." He responded as he walked out of the room.

"Kim, I can't believe you-" Jackie looked at Kim who had a small smile on her face. "Kim?"

All Kim said was, "Game, set, match."

"What are you talking about? You just told Hacker how to take down Motherboard." Matt said.

"Guys quick question: What's my favorite number?" Kim asked.

"Four, but-" Matt now realized why she was smiling. "What did you do?"

"Nothing..." Kim said sarcastically.

"You do know what Hacker's going to do if it's not Motherboard's mainframe, right?" Inez asked.

"Relax, it's just a little virus, it will freeze the control panel so you kids are safe. In the meantime we need to get out of here." Kim said as she started pulling on the ropes still around her wrists. It wasn't that tight, but her rubber band was rubbing against her skin.

"Kim, you said that you studied knots?" Matt asked.

"Yes…" she responded.

"So you can escape out of that?" Matt asked.

"Alright, fine." Kim said as she turned her back to the kids and Digit.

With in thirty seconds, Kim got out of her bounds and she let the ropes drop to the floor.

"Now that's impressive." Matt said when she was done.

"Thank you, and now let's find a way to get out of here." Kim said as she rammed her side into the glass, trying to break it.

"Kim, the earthlies tried everything. They couldn't find a way to get out." Digit told her from his cage.

Kim looked at the cyboid after ramming her side into the glass again. Figuring that it was pointless, Kim leaned back up against the glass putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Oh, duh." Kim said pulling something out of her back pocket. It was her chap stick. "I forgot that I pocketed this."

Kim pulled the cap off and twisted it to the laser. She then carved a hole in the glass and rammed her side into it again. It was stiff at the first hit, but after a couple more hits the glass fell out onto the floor, letting Kim escape.

After getting out, she used her chap stick laser to get the Matt, Jackie, and Inez out. For Digit, she used the hairpin function on the chap stick to pick the lock of the cage, letting him escape.

"Remind me to get one of those." Jackie said to Kim as she pocketed the chap stick.

"Come on, let's go." Kim said as she grabbed her bag.

The rest of the Cybersquad grabbed their belongings and left the Wreaker, managing to avoid Hacker and his henchman.

They got to the cybercoop that the kids and Digit used to get to the Northern Frontier. Kim was driving, Digit was in the passenger's seat, and Matt, Jackie, and Inez squished together in the back seat.

The coop took off into the depths of Cyberspace, on its way back to Control Central.

"Thanks, Kim." Jackie said. "You really saved us back there."

"Yeah, no problem." Kim responded. "Now, for my question: What the hell were you guys thinking?"

"We were trying to get the power supply box back from Hacker. It was sort of a thanks for taking us to R-Fair City." Jackie explained.

"Too bad we didn't get it." Matt added.

"Actually," Inez spoke up. "I kind of grabbed it while we were getting our stuff."

She pulled it out then gave it to Kim. The blonde accepted it and she held it in her hand, observing it in her lap.

"Thanks, guys." Kim said.

"So, what's it for anyway?" Inez asked.

"As far as you guys know, nothing." Kim said as she put it in her bag.

"Come on, can't you tell us?" Matt asked.

"I can't risk you guys finding out." Kim replied. "For reasons I also can't tell you."

'_I could tell them about it… No, even the knowledge of it is dangerous enough. I wonder- Incoming!'_

Kim slammed on the breaks as another cybercoop zipped right past her.

"Geez." Kim muttered to herself. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." Matt said. "Who was that?"

"Who knows." Kim responded as she continued driving back to Control Central.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"And we're here." Kim said as she landed at Control Central.

Everyone got out of the coop wondering what to do next.

"So Kim, what are you planning to do today?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I'm almost finished fixing up my coop, so I was going to do that. Hey, when it's done, do you guys want to come with me for a test run?" Kim asked.

They kids hesitated for a second, while Digit quickly flew out of the room.

"Slider says that if we ever hear you say that, then we should say no and get out of the room as quickly as possible." Matt said, backing up a little along with the girls.

"That's cute, guys." Kim said as she backed up to her coop. "That's real cute." She said as she opened up the hood and started working on the engine.

After a minute of working on it, Kim noticed that the kids were still standing there.

"You guys need something?" Kim said as she looked at them.

"Not really, we're just waiting for some kind of trouble to happen." Matt said.

"Okay… well Hacker probably about to lose his head about a fried system, so I think Cyberspace is safe at the moment." Kim responded. "Hey, could one of you guys get the keys to my coop, they should be on my desk?"

"I'll get them." Inez said as she started walking out of the room. In fact she said it pretty quick.

"Where did I put my tools?" Kim said to herself. "Oh yeah, driver's seat."

Kim opened the door to the driver's seat and grabbed her toolbox and set it down on the floor next to the hood. Inez came back with the keys and gave them to Kim. "Thanks." She said as she put them in the ignition. "Come on…" she said as she turned the key to start up the coop. Kim heard the engine turn on then it sparked a bit before smoke started to come out of it. Her coop still needed some work.

Bummed, Kim turned on the radio and tuned it to a station.

'_Mr. Saxobeat' _by Alexandra Stan started playing. Kim smiled as she turned the song up. After dancing back to the engine, Kim pulled a few wires and worked around a few other things.

She pulled her head out and asked Inez to turn the key to see if it works. The nine-year old had no hesitation on doing so.

After turning it, the engine still wasn't running.

* * *

"So when did you get this coop?" Jackie asked.

"I wouldn't say that I _got_ this coop." Kim said from inside the engine. I started building this coop with Slider when I was…"

"You can't remember?" Jackie said.

"That obvious?" Kim said. After no answer she spoke, "I have no idea why I can't remember something that should be easily be memorable. Based on what I learned from therapy, I probably started when I was at least eight or nine." Kim pulled herself out of the engine. "Okay, now try."

Matt, who was now sitting in the driver's seat, turned the key, but the engine still wasn't running. The kids were now hanging around by Kim's cybercoop taking turns turning the key to help her out.

"So when did you finish? Building this, I mean." Matt asked.

"I finished building my cybercoop a month after you guys came into Cyberspace." Kim said who stuck her head back in the engine.

"Ha! Here's the problem." Kim muttered to herself.

She stuck her arm down into the coop and made some adjustments until she thought she got it right.

"Okay," Kim said before pulling her arm out. "I think I got- Aw crap!"

"What?" Jackie asked.

"I think my arm is stuck" Kim said as she tried to pull it out, but she had no luck.

"Are you messing with us?" Jackie asked.

"No, I'm dead serious. My arm is stuck." Kim said after another failed attempt at pulling her arm out.

Kim heard her sqwak pad vibrate in her bag. Her bag was lying against her coop, out of reach of her free arm. Because of that, she used her foot to pick it up by the straps and brought it over. Using her free hand, Kim opened it and pulled out her sqwak pad.

It was a call, so she answered.

"Hello?"—"Oh, hey."—"Nothing much, just my arm is caught between a bolder and a rock wall and I've been stuck in this canyon for the past hundred twenty-seven hours*."—"What? Lots of people are referencing that movie… and I thought you liked that movie."—"What do you mean?"—"That's tonight?"—"At six?"—"Okay, I guess I'll see you then."—"Okay, bye." Kim hung up and let it drop safely to the floor.

"Who was that?" Jackie asked.

"A friend. Now can you guys help me?" Kim said.

"What do you need us to do?" Matt asked.

"One: Don't turn that key." Kim said. "Two: I need someone to push the one of the pedals."

"The brake or the accelerator?" Matt asked.

"Uh… I can't remember, just try one." Kim said.

Matt stepped on the accelerator and Kim felt everything quickly tighten around her arm.

"Not that one! Not that one!" she yelled.

Matt removed his foot from the pedal and stepped on the brake. Everything loosened around her arm and she was able to pull it out.

"Kim, are you okay?" Jackie asked her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just try to start it now."

Matt got out of the driver's seat and let Jackie sit down and she tried to start the coop.

"You hear that?" Kim said when she heard the engine run smoothly. "It's working." She said as she shut the hood.

Jackie took the key out of the ignition and gave it to Kim.

"Thank you guys for helping out."

"What are friends for?" Jackie said.

Digit walked into the room.

"Kim, we got a problem with the portals." He said.

"What kind of problem?" Kim said.

"I don't know; I need you to see it." The cyboid said as he went back into the control room.

The four kids rushed into the room to see a white portal enlarging and shrinking very quickly.

"What the hell?" Kim said.

"It just appeared and then it started doing that." Digit explained.

Kim ran over to the control panel and started typing.

"Motherboard do you know what's happening?" she asked.

"I believe the portals are malfunctioning." She said. "Kim, send the kids home."

"Already on it." Kim said as she continued to type. "Matt, Jackie, Inez, when I say 'now', I need you guys to jump through that portal."

"Jump in there? Are you crazy?" Jackie yelled.

"Guys, I don't know how long I can keep this portal from the worst. I need you guys to trust me!" Kim yelled back as she continued typing. "Get ready!"

The kids hesitated before approaching the portal.

"Now! Jump now!" Kim yelled.

Putting their trust in their friend, the three jumped though the portal. It was a few seconds after they did when the white portal started flipping like crazy as it got smaller and smaller.

"DIGIT!" Kim grabbed the cyboid as she turned her back to the portal as Motherboard's screen turned to static.

_BOOM!_

* * *

Motherboard came back online and looked around the room. She found Kim on her knees, back to the explosion. Digit was in her arms.

"Kim, Digit, are you two alright?"

"I'm fine." Digit said prying himself from Kim's grip. "Kim, you okay?" he asked when he escaped her hold on him.

For his answer Kim leaned to the side and hit the ground hard. The blast knocked her unconscious.

"Come on, Kim wake up." the cyboid said shaking her slightly.

The twelve-year old twitched before waking up a few seconds later. When she did she clutched her head.

"Kim, you okay?" Digit asked.

"I'm fine." She croaked. Digit helped her get to her feet.

"Guys?" Matt said as he, Jackie, and Inez appeared on screen. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"The portal exploded." Digit said. "Other then Kim getting knocked unconscious, we're all fine."

"Is she okay?" Jackie asked.

"My head hurts, but I'm good." Kim said her hand still on her head. "What about you guys, are you all okay?"

"We're shaken, but we're all okay." Inez said.

"Good." Kim said. "Look, I don't know what's up with the portals, but I will work on them. In the meantime, it's probably best if you guys don't come into Cyberspace until I find the problem."

"Okay, just call us when they're fixed." Inez said.

"Got it, see you guys." Kim said before she ended the call.

She started walking out of the room until Digit stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm going to leave in about five minutes to Memoryville." Kim responded as she tried to walk past the cyboid, but he wouldn't let her.

"Kim, you just went through an explosion. I'm not sure if you should be going anywhere." Digit protested.

"Come on, Dige. You know me." Kim said. "I'll be fine."

Digit let her walk out of the room. He knew he couldn't win the argument.

* * *

Twenty minutes later….

Kim arrived to Memoryville in the community center parking lot. She got out with her bag and walked inside.

The community center was originally built for the slugball players, but because it was so big, and slugball players only meets once a week, Memoryville started letting clubs take place there.

Kim looked at the directory to find where she needed to go.

Room 5- Poetry Club

After finding where she needed to go, Kim walked down the hall on her left. She found the double doors to room 5 and she opened the right side as she walked in.

Kim never told anyone she went to poetry club, non-the less she never told anyone she was actually into poetry. The club had twelve members, including herself. They were all girls and most of them are older than her, only a few girls were the same age as her.

"Kim, were so glad that you're here. We have a new member that we'd like you to meet." said the president of poetry club, Kylah.

"Who is- Martha?" Kim said as she saw her co-worker stand up. The rest of the club laughed at Kim's reaction when she saw Martha.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kim asked as she walked over to her.

"Surprise! I know it's a little late to celebrate this but happy birthday." Martha said.

"We've been planning this for a while." Kylah said. "A poetry party just for you."

"Then why am I standing? Lets party!" Kim said.

* * *

"Last poem of the night. Kim, it's all yours." Kylah said.

Kim, with her blue poetry journal in her hands, started reading.

"_He follows me around  
Nothing but a disgrace  
He wants me to believe  
The loneliness  
Once mine  
He's mad  
He's broken  
I'll give him to the dogs  
I am strong  
I have power  
He's nothing but a shadow  
I hate him  
I don't want him  
No one else does  
I steady myself  
Bat in hand  
I'll smash the mirror  
Destroy the memory  
The one who haunts me."*_

An applause came from the other members as Kim closed her notebook.

"Well, that's all for tonight. Until next time, ladies." Kylah said as everyone started packing up.

"Martha, wait up!" Kim said as she saw her friend about to leave the room. "What made you want to join poetry club?" Kim asked once she caught up.

"I did poetry with my old friends when I was younger, until they grew out of it and started making fun of me because I still liked it. Besides, I had to do something for your birthday." Martha said as she and Kim walked out together.

"You planned the party, didn't you? But how did you find out that I went to poetry club?" Kim asked.

"I saw you write in that journal of yours and what you said about a beautiful moment was a bit poetic." Martha told her.

"What can I say, I like poetry." Kim said as the two walked outside. "See you later, Martha." Kim said as she walked to her cybercoop.

When she got there she noticed a rose on top of a white card on the hood. Kim picked up the card and read the front.

_For the beautiful._

The inside of the card was empty.

Kim never believed anyone that called her beautiful. Even when Slider says it, she won't listen.

Kim picked up the rose and twirled the stem. She wasn't a fan of roses either, Kim thought they were too perfect. Especially red ones, like the one she was holding.

But Kim smiled at the sweet gesture and she smelled the flower. She felt dizzy afterwards and she felt someone catch her as she blacked out.

* * *

Kim woke up in her coop. She looked at her surroundings expecting to still be in Memoryville, but she wasn't. Kim was in Discardia. Furthermore she was in the passenger's seat, someone drove her there.

Kim looked at the driver's seat and found the white card taped to the wheel. She ripped it off and looked at it.

_For the bitch._

The word 'beautiful' was scribbled out. Kim bit her lip before opening the card.

_You like poems Kim? Well here's one for you._

_Roses are red,  
Violets aren't blue,  
And if you threaten me again,  
Then next time I'll kill you._

Kim felt her heart drop. The guy kidnapped her and took her for a little joy ride. She realized how easy it was for her follower to get ahold of her, and that scared her. Someone's just messing with her for now, but Kim wasn't stupid. She was on someone's death list, and there was a chance that she could lose.

Kim got out of her coop after throwing the card on the floor of the coop.

"Is that all you got you son of a bitch?!" she yelled through the deserted site.

Kim opened the door to the driver's seat and got in. After taking a few breaths to calm herself down, she started the cybercoop and headed back to Control Central.

* * *

After arriving home she felt a bit uneasy. She thought it was because how fast she was flying through Cyberspace just to get home, after the little surprise she got, she didn't want to risk being followed. Kim just stayed inside the cybercoop to relax a little bit before getting out.

Kim grabbed her bag and opened the coop door. She got out and she quickly walked to her room, because her bag was heaver before she was kidnapped.

Once she got to her room she closed the door and she ripped open her bag, reaching her arm inside to search for what was missing.

"Shit." Kim muttered. Not only was she abducted; Kim was robbed. The power supply box that the kids got for her was gone and replaced with a sticky note.

_Missing something, Kim._

The blonde threw her bag down by her desk as she turned on the radio, which was on the desk. Once it was on, Kim walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water out of it. She opened it as she carefully drank to avoid sprouting a tail.

After drinking at least half the bottle, Kim put the cap back on and put it on the dinning room table.

'_Calm down, Kim, just calm down. He can only get to you let him. Maybe fixing the portals will take my mind off things.'_

Kim had no hesitation on sitting down in her computer chair and start typing on the keyboard searching on the problem. She found the source a lot sooner than expected.

Apparently a virus got into Motherboard's control system and was able to hack the portals, but the firewall that Kim put up (after Hacker sent his virus to try and rid Motherboard) was extremely complex and difficult to get around. Dr. Marbles even tested Kim's firewall and he was impressed about how it took him over a day just to get in Motherboard's trash bin, but then he ran into Kim's defense system.

Long story short, Kim accidently destroyed his laptop.

The virus that was sent was able to get through Kim's system undetected, and strike once it got in.

Kim knew what type of bug it was. "The-" Kim hesitated on finishing her sentence; she remembered what happened before she was taken. "_Red Rose_ Virus."

Kim remembered that she got a red rose along with the card. Her mind started racing as she thought about the explosion.

Kim started typing again, trying to get rid of the virus as quickly as she can. Upon doing so, she came across a message that was sent with the virus.

_Have you lost your mind yet, Kim? I'm waiting._

* * *

Ten minutes ago….

"Hey, Kim." Digit said walked out onto the balcony. "Kim?" the cyboid said when his friend ignored him as she quickly walked out of the room.

Digit saw that the door of Kim's cybercoop was wide open, plus she left the keys in the ignition. The cyboid flew over to the coop and pulled the keys out and shut the door. Within the three years Digit's known Kim, he knows that she would never be irresponsible enough to leave her cybercoop door wide open and the keys in the ignition. With a question on his mind he flew back into the Control Room.

"Motherboard, do you think Kim's been acting weird lately?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Digit?" Motherboard asked.

"Well, Kim just left her cybercoop exposed with the keys in the ignition and the door open. I mean she would never do that, even if it was here." Digit explained.

"She has acting a bit strange after she and the kids went to R-Fair City. I know you're worried for her, Digit. We all are." Motherboard said.

"So what should we do about her?" Digit asked.

"I want you to go check on her and make sure she's alright." Motherboard told him.

The cyboid agreed as he left the room to go see Kim. Once he got to her door, he knocked a few times as he called her name. After no response he entered.

"Kim? KIM!"

Digit flew over to the girl who was on her knees, clutching her head, as she was hyperventilating.

"Kim, calm down! It's okay; everything is fine!" The cyboid said as he rubbed her back, trying his best to get Kim to relax.

"I'm not going insane! I can't go insane! I'm not going insane!" Kim yelled.

"Kim, look at me!" the cyboid said trying to get her to open her eyes. "You're not going insane! Just relax, okay." Digit said. The blonde opened her eyes. "See, Kim, everything is fine. Just. Relax."

Although Kim was able to open her eyes- which Digit saw as a small success- she was still hyperventilating, but she was doing her best to calm herself down, until she fainted.

Digit caught Kim before her head hit the floor, but he felt sorry for her. The cyboid was able to lift Kim on to the couch before covering her with a blanket and reporting back to Motherboard, along with sending a few messages.

* * *

Meanwhile…. On Earth…

"So, why are you dragging me to the library?" Matt asked Inez as they walked along side each other.

"I need you to help me with the microfilm." She responded.

"Why do you want me to help you?" Matt asked.

"You're the one who wants to find out if Kim lived here or not ever since Jackie brought it up." Inez said.

"Oh… So what is a microfilm anyway?"

"It's a machine that people use for research. The one at the library lets you read old newspapers."

"You think Kim's gonna be in the paper?"

"Not likely, but I think an orphanage being torn down will be."

"Matt! Inez! Wait up!"

The two kids turned around to find their friend Jackie running towards them.

"Hey, Jacks." Matt greeted.

"What's up?" Inez asked.

"Digit, messaged me." She told them.

"Well, what did he say?" Matt asked.

"It's Kim." Jackie said.

"Yeah, what about her?" Inez asked.

"She had a panic attack." Jackie said.

"Whoa, you serious?" Matt asked her.

"Yeah, Digit saw her acting weird when she came back to Control Central, then he saw her having one when he went to go check on her." Jackie explained.

"Does he know why she had one?" Inez asked.

"No, she fainted before he could ask." Jackie told them.

"Well, we're on our way to the library right now, maybe we can find a book on panic attacks," Inez said. "And figure out why she had one."

"Might as well." Jackie said as the three started walking. "So, why are you guys going to the library?"

"Nezzie's dragging me to the library to help her find a newspaper article on an orphanage getting shut down. Chances are that if there was one, it could be the one Kim lived in." Matt said as they started walking up the steps to the library.

"Don't call me Nezzie!" Inez said before looking ahead. "Oh no!"

"What?" Jackie asked.

"I just remembered I have a book that's due tomorrow." Inez replied.

"So, turn it in tomorrow." Matt said.

"I didn't finish it." Inez said before running off.

"Did she run off a bit fast to you?" Jackie asked Matt.

"I didn't even know she could run that fast." Matt responded.

"Hey, Matt, isn't that your brother's truck?" Jackie asked looking at the old, red pick-up truck parked in front of the library.

"Yeah, it is." Matt said with annoyance.

"What, all of a sudden you hate your brother, now?" Jackie asked.

"I don't hate my brother, it's his girlfriend I have a problem with." Matt said. "And if my brother's here, than she probably is too."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's cheating on him."

"So, go tell him."

"I tried…" Matt said as he started rubbing his arm.

"And what did he-"

"I better get home. See you tomorrow, Jacks." Matt said, cutting her off before running away with a slight limp.

After watching him leave, Jackie entered the library and headed towards the computers. She knew that they were only to be used for research, but she couldn't help checking. Jackie sighed as she scrolled down the social media page.

* * *

Meanwhile…. In Cyberspace….

_Kim deleted the message as she got up from her chair. She clutched her head, trying to process everything._

_Earlier today, when she was driving back from Hacker's with the kids and Digit; when someone almost hit her- it was him. In Memoryville, when he abducted and stole from her. And now, finding out that he could have killed her with a portal- but he didn't, it was a warning not to mess with him. It was all a warning._

_Kim grabbed a pillow from the couch as she sat down in it. Shoving it in front of her face, she screamed as the pillow muffled it. She needed to let something out._

'_I'm not losing my mind.' She thought. 'I'm not; he'll get me if I do. What if I do? What if he actually does kill me one day? What if I'm not his only target? What if he needs to get me out of the way?'_

_With each thought, Kim started breathing faster and faster. She stood up from the couch to get more water- hoping to calm herself down, but she felt dizzy once she did. Kim put her hand on the armrest to steady herself incase she fell. Still breathing rapidly, Kim noticed that her free hand was twitching. Soon after noticing, her head started to hurt. Kim fell to her knees as she used both of her hands to clutch her head, praying the pain would go away._

"_I'm not going insane!" She said to herself. "I'm not going insane!"_

_It was at least a minute before she heard her door knock._

"_Kim?" she heard someone say before they yelled her name._

* * *

"Kim, Kim please wake up."

The blonde girl twitched her eyes before opening them to a cyboid who was hovering in front of her.

"Whew, I thought you were dead."*

Kim looked around the room, she found herself on the couch with a blanket over her. She started to sit up, but Digit pushed her shoulder slightly back down.

"I'm not letting you get up, Kim." Digit said.

"Digit, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You just had a panic attack; Motherboard told me to make sure you don't go walking around saying you're fine. She wanted me to give you medicine, and make sure you get to sleep." Digit told her before he left around the corner to the kitchen.

"Top shelf." Kim yelled to the cyboid who was probably looking for the medicine.

Digit soon came out with a small cup and a bottle of Nyquil. He poured it into the cup and gave it to Kim who drank it easily.

"Do you want some water?" Digit asked taking the cup from her.

"No. I'm good." Kim responded.

"Are you sure, Kim? You drank that like it was nothing." Digit said.

"I guess the taste doesn't bug me." Kim said before lying down.

Digit cleaned out the cup in the sink before putting it and the bottle back in the cupboard. He flew out of the kitchen to check on Kim again.

Her eyes were half open, about to shut. The cyboid flew over to her.

"Get some rest, Kim." he said as he patted her shoulder.

"Thanks, Dige." She yawned.

The cyboid was about to leave Kim's room, until he almost forgot about the question he wanted to ask her.

"Hey, Kim, What-" Kim was sound asleep and Digit didn't want to wake her up. So, he just flew out of the room and he went to report to Motherboard.

"Well, Kim's asleep." Digit said once he entered the Control Room.

"I'm glad she was able to get to sleep. Did you ask about what caused her panic attack?" Motherboard asked.

"She was asleep before I could ask her." Digit said. "But if anything, I'd say it was her nightmares."

"It's likely that, Digit. But I'm not positive." Motherboard said.

"I'll ask her in the morning." Digit said. "Good night, Motherboard."

"Good night, Digit." She responded.

* * *

The next morning…..

Kim woke up at 5:38 AM because the Nyquil had worn off. She stood up to stretch and walked into the bathroom. After last night, she felt disgusting.

After about thirty minutes of being annoyed by her mermaid tail and washing herself, Kim changed into a tank top and sweats and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. Her radio was still on from last night and it was ironically playing _'The Lazy Song'_ by Bruno Mars. As much as she would love the day off, Kim was busy today… But she couldn't help but sing along as she made eggs for breakfast.

After eating and having a satisfied stomach, Kim started to work on getting rid of the virus and fixing the portals from her monitors.

* * *

"Well," Kim said as she stood up from her computer chair. "The portals are fixed."

The red rose virus that was sent to Motherboard was gone and Kim could relax now, but she couldn't. She was still processing what happened last night. Kim made her way over to her bedroom and she let herself fall onto her bed.

_'This stalker thing is getting out of hand. I don't know how long I can keep this up.'_

After her stalker almost rammed her with his coop, sent a virus to try and-at worst-kill her (his second attempt, the almost hit and run being the first), get drugged and kidnaped, robbed, and all leading up to a panic attack. That was a lot in one day.

Kim sighed, unless she had some clue on who this guy is, it probably won't end well for her.

_'What am I doing? This guy is going to drive me insane; I mean I've already lost my mind. Heck, I might as well drop my face off the edge of Cyberspace like I did on Earth.'_

Kim sat up. _'Well at least it'd better than my friends attending my funeral and him spitting on my grave.'_

Kim shuttered at the thought, shaking her head to get it out.

_'And speaking of Earth, I should probably tell Matt, Jackie, and Inez that the portals are fixed.'_

With that thought, Kim reached over to her nightstand for her SQWAK Pad.

_'Or maybe I can use this to my advantage.'_ Kim thought before calling the Cybersquad. _'It's not like I promised that I'd call them when they were fixed.'_

Kim turned her head to the shelf with the box on top. Putting her SQWAK down, Kim stood up from her bed and took the box down and opened it.

Kim carried it out of her room and into the bathroom.

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

"Kim!"

Digit flew into Kim's room.

"Yes, Digit?" Kim said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Kim is that you?" The cyboid asked. "What's with the outfit?"

Kim was wearing a lavender dress with black flowers on it, black flip flops with a small heel, along with red velvet wig pulled into a side braid with bangs, green contacts in her a eyes, and she had freckles under her eyes.

"I'm going out." Kim said as she picked up her ukulele case.

"Oh, no you're not." Digit accused. "Kim, I've known you for three years, and I've seen you leave Control Central in at least five different disguises. This is not one of them."

"So what?" Kim asked as she put the case on her desk and opened it up.

"So, it means that you're gonna do something that you're not supposed to do." Digit said. "And to prove it, you're leaving during the day, and you always leave at night."

He caught her there, and Kim didn't really have a response. It was true: Kim always went out during the night.

"You've been through a lot lately, Kim." Digit said after a few moments of silence. "And everyone is worried for you."

"I know." Kim said without turning around to the cyboid.

"And another thing is that- wait, what did you just say?" Digit asked. It was rare that Kim would ever agree with Digit, even the smallest arguments she'd always stand by her side.

"You, Slider, Motherboard. Everyone. I know that you're all worried for me." Kim turned to look at the cyboid. "And no matter how many times I say that I'm fine, you guys keep on trying to help me. You all know that I can fight my way out of any kind of trouble. Then you all check on me afterwards because you all worry about me. Even if I get myself into trouble and get out without a scratch, you still check on me."

"Well, with everything that you've been through, Kim, we-"

"And I thank you for that." Kim interrupted. "No matter how many times you yell my name, get into fights, and go behind my back a couple of times..." She pulled Digit into a hug. "I still love you."

"You do?" He asked.

"Who doesn't?" Kim replied. "Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"You're welcome." Digit said as Kim released him. "I guess I should leave now. Bye, Kim."

"See ya, Dige." Kim said as he started to leave.

"Well, that was weird." he said after leaving the room.

The cyboid was pleased that Kim was feeling better, but he never seen her act like that before. She was open and a bit apologetic, plus he'd never heard her say that about him. He thought Kim was a bit sick from last night and she's recovering. Digit thought it was the reason she was acting different this morning, so he decided to leave her alone for a while.

* * *

Kim's Room...

The twelve year old sighed once Digit left the room. She wanted to tell him about what caused her panic attack, but she figured that he'd think that it was her nightmares. Her shadow caused her panic attack, she was afraid that he was coming after her. It was that fear that sent her into overdrive.

Getting her mind back on track, Kim turned to her ukulele case and picked up the instrument. She turned it upside down and shook it, then pulled the crumpled up balls of green paper out of the hole. Before Kim first came into Cyberspace when she was six, she had some Earth currency stashed away in her pocket. She saved it in case she ever wanted to go back, she wouldn't go back broke. Kim had a couple five dollar bills and three one dollar bills.

After unfolding the money she packed them in a black tote bag along with her poetry journal, a pencil, sunglasses, the map of the town, and her SQWAK Pad- which she turned off in case Matt, Jackie, or Inez called her and she was near them; blowing her cover.

Kim looked at the time on her SQWAK before turning it off: 6:57. "Crap."

Before she left Earth yesterday, Kim saw the open and close times at the library. The library opened at eight in the morning and closed at eight at night, so Kim had to wait until then.

"I should have planned this out more."

* * *

Two hours later…

Kim was sitting at a table in the library; she thought it'd be a good idea to brush up on Earth related things for two reasons.

One: Kim didn't want to make a fool of herself if she said the wrong thing, or blow her cover if she was by the kids.

Two: She didn't think anyone was walking around the streets at nine in the morning.

So there she was, surrounded by books on geography, sports, history, and magazines on celebrities so people wouldn't think that she lived under a rock- or in another world.

After an hour of studying, Kim left the library and pulled out her map to study it more. It was still early, so she decided to take a walk to pass the time.

* * *

"How did I come from here?" Kim asked herself.

The disguised blonde was standing across the street from her first home. She was still trying to process that she lived there.

"How long have I been standing here?" Kim brought herself back into reality.

She couldn't help but go back, hoping to recover any memory of her past. Other then the picture in her locket, Kim had no idea on what her parents looked like. She didn't know why she thought that she could remember something here, but she hoped that something would appear in her mind that would make her smile.

Shaking her head in defeat, Kim turned to walk away, but she bumped into a group of girls.

"Sorry." Kim said.

"You better be."

Kim looked at the girl she bumped into and she froze. Speechless because, she felt like she was looking in a mirror.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, welcome to the end of the chapter. So for the questions you may have:**

**Why are Matt, Jackie, and Inez acting out?**

**Who did Kim run into?**

**Will Kim's cover be blown?**

**What else is Kim hiding?**

**Will Kim find out who her stalker is, before he gets her?**

**Please Review and Stay tuned to find out.**

***-127 hours... if it wasn't obvious.**

***-A friend's poem that I changed a bit. All the credit goes to her. (No, I won't list any names for privacy reasons.)**

***-UP (Russell's line)**


End file.
